Trust Issues
by XxLNBxX16
Summary: Story of Joel and Ellie. Set after the events of the last of us(except the part where there about to go to Tommys at the end). They meet a women and Joel doesnt know if he can trust her. When he finally trust her will he fall for her. Will she live or become another Tess?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Based off of The Last of us, a very awesome game. In my story its 14 years into the apocolaypse,Ellie was born when it first started and Joel was 21 making him 35 now. All

the events in the game happened except he didn't have Sarah.

Its been a couple days since the events of the Firefly lab, were traveling back to Tommy's Dam were gonna stay there for a bit it seems safe and theres other kids there i think it will be good for us

Joel will be with his brother and ill be with other kids and i didn't forget about the fact that theres horses. Ill get Joel to convince Tommy to give me a horse. I look over at Joel as we walk were in some walk in silence but its not a awkward silence."We should loot these houses" Joelsays breaking the silence."okay". Hes been acting kinda weird since the firefly lab he doesnt look me in the eye anymore, im not even sure if what all he said about the fireflys is true. He said there were others immune and they failed before and aren't looking for a cure anymore. Why would Marlene send me if they stopped looking for a cure and why would they just let me go? Makes no sense to me. I need to talk to Joel about this demand answers. I follow him into the house. We walk into what seems to have been a livingroom. A old tattered dusty flipped over couch lays on the floor with some other broken dusty furniture. Joel looks around for stuff as i stand there playing with my knife."you gonna help?"He asks. I sigh and put my knife away.I see him putting things in his backpack. He stands up and walks past me. I was leaning on the doorframe. He walks to the kitchen and i see him stop look behind putting his finger to lips telling me to be quiet and he aims his gun. What is it? Clicker? Runner? Stalker? I stand there to avoid making a sound. I can't see into the kitchen from where im at.

I aim my gun at the person there back facing me. There hood up so i can't see their hair or face.I notice it ain't making any sounds like the infected would so i know its a person. I then notice them doin something with their backpack. They turn around and see me shocked look on their face. Its a women. She picks up her gun and aims it at me. "Who the hell are you?"I ask. "Why don't you tell me who you are" "i asked you first"We stand there aiming our guns at eachother. "If your a hunter,bandit, or whatever just sho-" I notice the confused look on her face as she stops. I see Ellie standing slightly behind me aiming her gun from the corner of my women lowers her gun. "your not one of them". I lower my gun."Who are you?". "My names Isabella. Me and my partner went into a town lookin for supplies. These hunters they...killed my partner and captured me they were gonna keep me as a...well i escaped killing some of them managed to get out without being caught and now im here looting for supplies on my own" "We had alot of encounters with those fuckers" Ellie says.I look at her and she looks at me. "See you made it out alive" "Yeah we've been through lots of hell" I say. I don't know if i can trust this women. I Beleive her story but she could be some crazy women who will try to kill us. "Where you heading too?" Ellie asks. She seems very interested in this women, maybe because she didn't try to kill us the second she saw us."im not sure i need somewhere safe to go" "why don't you travel with us" "Ellie" i say giving her a look."What shes a women whos all alone" I pull her into the livingroom leavin Isabella back in the kitchen."Why cant just let her come with us" i whisper. "why the hell not""we can't trust her" "shes a women""so" "so shes obviously not a hunter jsut some women whos alone trying to survive".I sigh

The silence of the neighborhood is interrupted by the sound of some infected coming into the neighborhood. "shit"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't know if people enjoyed the first one but i felt like writing so im gonna write another chapter

Chapter 2

Isabella walked into the livingroom."Did you hear infected too?" "Yes" i whisper and motion them to get down."what attracted them to here we were quiet" Ellie whispered. I focus my hearing so i can hear better then i did before. I hear a sound. Sounds like a motor running in the distance. A generator."someone turned on a generator" "dumbasses" Ellie whispered and tried peeking out the window."that means someone else is here at this town too"Isabella whispered. "i see about 2 clickers and 5 runners" Ellie whispered. She was still peeking out the window through a crack through boards nailed over the windows. I pull her down."stay down, okay were gonna sneak-" "hell no we ain't gonna sneak away theres only 7 we took on more then that remeber the tunnel" The tunnel- the tunnel full of infected and where Ellie almost died. I stand up. "your right" I pick up my gun and make sure its fully loaded."okay, lets go". They get their weapons ready, i walk to the door and open it the infected noticing the sound and look over and scream and start running i move out of the way letting Isabella and Ellie to come out we shoot our guns bullets going into their heads killing them, they fall to ground. Pretty soon there all dead."Good job ladies" I look around making sure i don't see anymore. "okay Ellie lets go" "wait what about her?" "Shes not coming with us" "Joel" Ellie starts but is cut off by a bullet flying past our heads into the wall inches from Isabella's head. We turn and see some guys coming out the woods and some coming out of a building in the distance. Must have been where the generator was turned on. "Shit go take cover" I hear the sound of them running as i duck behind a car. "Aw where you going honey? what? you thought we wouldnt find you" one guy says. I reload my gun again. Those infected were a distraction pretty much a way to get us to use . "Got new partners? looks like we'll kill them too" I aim my gun and shoot one of them in the head. They fall to the ground dead. "oh so you want to do this the hard way" The start shooting their guns the bullets hitting the car. I occisionally look up to shoot my gun taking down some men. I notice a guy getting shot in the head and fallin to the ground dead. "What the fuck?" I pull out my molotov and light it."Fuck this" i threw it and it explodes followed by screams of burning men. I look up and a bullet flys past my head. shit that was close and i aim the gun at the guy and about to shoot when he falls down dead shot in the head. I look down the street and see the remaining guys from the building closer now. I see something flying in the air towards me. Shit molotov. I roll out of the way as the flames explode behind me they start shooting and i take cover behind another car. Shooting as well taking out a few men. As soon as i know there all dead i call out for Ellie "in here" i hear her scream from the house. I run in she ain't in the livingroom. I cheak the kitchen not there "Ellie" I say. "Third floor" i hear here call. I run up and see her sitting by the window gun out the window. I smile. "i shot the hell out of those guys didn't i?" She says. "sure did" i grab the gun seeing its mine. "so those were the fuckers after Isabella"uh-huh where is she anyways" "i don't know i ran in here didn't see where she went" "alright,lets go find her" We walk down the steps to the first floor then leave the house. "Isabella" Ellie shouts. "keep it down" I say. We walk around the house. "Well don't see her do you?" "No" "All i see is grass really tall grass-Hey what is that" Ellie says running over to something. "Ellie" i call running after here. I make it to her. "Its her" Ellie says. I look at her then at a guy dead gun shot wound to the head pipe on the ground, "Is she dead?" Ellie says. "I don't know" I bend down beside her and feel if she has a pulse. "Yeah shes alive, he must have hit her in the head really hard with the pipe and before she passed out she shot him" "makes sense, pick her up lets go" "Ellie" "Dont 'Ellie' me i know you don't trust her but were not gonna leave her out here like this" "fine" I pick her up. "Lets just stay at one of these houses for tonight" Ellie says. "thats what i was thinking"

Were sitting in a basement the glow of a latern windows boarded door locked. Isabella lays on the ground still passed out i watch her making sure she doesn't wake up and kill us. "I know shes pretty but come on stop staring" Ellie says then laughs. "ha-ha im not staring im keeping a eye on her" "Exctually what part you keeping an eye on" Ellie says laughing. "Knock it off, im watching to make sure she doesn't wake up and kill us" Ellie rolls her eyes. "trust issues" i here her say under her breath but ignore it. Isabella groans and sits up. She puts a hand on her head. "ow that bastard hit me hard" i relax a little maybe she won't kill us if she was she would have done it already Ellie is right i do have trust issues."You managed to shoot him before you passed out though" "surprisingly my vision was all blurry and i was dizzy you know how hard it is to shoot while in that condition" "Yeah" i say and Ellie looks at me sadness in her eyes as i assume she remebers the university. "you hungry?" i ask standing up to go get food. "Yes" She starts to stand up "woah" she says almost falling down. "sit down". She does as i say. I grab some food and hand it to her. "thanks" We sit in silence. "so," Ellie says breaking the silence. We look at her. "How old are you?" "30" "ohh awesome Joel is 35" I give her a look knowing what shes hinting at.

Joel heads to the latern and turns it off saving whats left of the gas. "Lets get some sleep" "on cold floor, yay!" I say and lay down on the floor using my hands as a pillow. "We'll head out in the morning" We'll? Does that mean Isabella is coming with us? "Night Isabella..Night Joel" "Night baby girl" I close my eyes and hope i don't have nightmare of David so i can get a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up and yawn. "Good morning" I look over and see Joel sitting there in the glow of the latern, i look over and Isabella is still sleeping. I like this girl her story was obviously legit considering hearing what the one hunter was saying to her yesterday and shes nice, Joel needs to get over his trust issues. "So we gonna bring her to Tommy's?" "No" "Why not?" "Because i don't trust her" "You keep saying that but is it really because you don't trust her or is there something else" He looks at me and for the first time in a long time he looks me in the eyes. He sighs. "I don't want it to be another Tess all over again". "oh". Oh is all i say all i could think of to say. He looks away. "Here eat" he says handing me food. I eat the food and glance at him. Joel really can hide his emotions well i don't see a hint of sadness on his face. Its been a long time but i know he still thinks of her and still feels like it just happened. Isabella sits up and rubs her eyes."Hey" She says to us. "Mornin" Joel says in his accent which makes me smile. "Are you sure its morning or you just saying that" Isabella says. That gets a chuckles out of Joel. "I just assumed". He looks down at his broken watch. I remeber him telling me that was a present from his girlfriend on the day she told him she was pregnant he said she said that the gift is from the unborn baby too. This happened two days before the outbreak. "Well glad to see im alive i was sure you guys were gonna chop me up and eat me" Isabella says laughing. I gasp. Memorys of David flooding into my mind. I ingnore the urge to cry and inhale then exhale my breath. "No were not like that" Joel says Theres tension in the air along with a silence i can see in Isabella's face she knew she shouldnt have said that and she don't even know why. I need to get my mind off of this..oh i know! I open my backpack and pull out my joke book. "Its jokebook time!" I say. Normally Joel would protest but he lets me go. "Okay here we go..What goes in long and hard and comes out soft and sticky"? I look at Joel his face says it all, i laugh."chewing gum!". "ohhhh" Joel says he looks at Isabella and they both start laughing. "Get your mind out of the gutter,ok, next one, Did you hear about the fire at the circus? It was intents Ha intents, What time is it to go to the dentist, Tooth-hirty" I laugh these jokes are awesome. "Ok thats enough" Joel says. "oh come on one more you know you enjoy them..okay Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now." I laugh "get it?" "Yeah" they say smiles on there faces. I close the book and put it back in my backpack. "Man does that book make me feel better". "Well lets get a move on" Joel says. I put the reaming canned food in my backpack. I look at Isabella whos still sitting on the ground then look at Joel who looks at me. "Isabella get up your coming with us". She stands up. "Really?" "Yes, don't make me change my mind". She stands up and we head out to leave.

Were walking to the woods. Glad that Joel decided to let Isabella come. This won't be another Tess. I just know it. "How much longer?" "i think were almost there" "thank god!" "I was 16 when the outbreak hit i use to come to the woods and sit here and draw things" Isabella says. "Were you any good?" "Yeah i was i wish i could sit here forget of all the dangers of this world and draw like i did back then" "Id like to see a drawing of yours" "maybe one day". We walk the sounds of the woods surrounding us. I picture young Isabella sitting in the woods drawing, wish i could do that. I wish i lived back then. Sit in the woods and draw and go to arcades and play the games. I hear a sound in the distance. "Roaring water!" I excitedly say. "Calm down kiddo" Joel says. We continuing walking till we see the water. We walk to the building we were at before months ago. This time the things are up so we walk right across. "You still gotta teach me how to swim Joel" "Yeah i know" He says. We walk up the steps and walk till we make it to the gate. I knock on the big doors. "Hello" I loudly say. People appear with guns drawn but then lower it when they see its us. One drops down and opens the gate for us. "Welcome back Joel,Ellie!". We walk in and they close the gate. "Wheres Tommy?" "Not sure, let me radio him" " Tommy,come to the gate got a surprise" "be there in a few". "Whos this lovely lady?" The man asks. "Im Isabella" She extends her hand and they shake hands. Tommy comes over a few minutes later. "Joel glad to see you again" They do a manly hug. "And you too" He ruffles the top of my hair. I fix my hair. "Your not gonna do that all the time are you?" He laughs "No"."Good, Can i go see the horses" "Of course" I run away leaving the Adults to talk to go to the barn

"What happened at the firefly lab?" "They were gonna kill her, i couldn't let that happen" "I would have done the same thing, who this?" Tommy says glancing at Isabella. "Oh uh Isabella" They shake hands. " i know its not my business but what were you talking about" Me and Tommy look at eachother then thinking maybe we shouldnt have said something in front of her. "uhh...we were looking for the fireflies got there they wanted to kill Ellie so i killed them and left" "Why would they wanna kill her?" "Well not murder basically take the stuff that makes her immune out of her brain and that would have killed her" "Woahh wait shes immune" "Yeahh.." Shes gonna think im crazy. "Thats kinda hard to believe" "Yeah but shes inhaled in as much spores to take down an army and nothing" "Wow thats crazy" "But its true" "crazy part is i believe you" She smiles and walks away probably heading to the barn. "Shes pretty" Tommy says. i look at Isabella walking away her blonde hair shining in the sun and wind slighty blowing it aroud. "Yeah" I say. "So we got a house for you guys it only has two bedrooms so your not gonna have to work something out" "its fine" Tommy walks away. I walk to the barn. Ellie brushing a horse while Isabella watches. Ellie looks really happy. Maybe for once we can be worry free. Nothing bad can happen. Can it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy had walked us to our house. "Here it is" We walk into the house. "How'd you get this furniture?" Joel asked. "A furniture warehouse the furniture was in good condition just dusty seemed like that place was untouched" "Oh well thanks little brother" "Your welcome" Tommy says smiles then walks out. I look around. Its a small house but its good enough. A livingroom with a couch and even a tv with a dvd player they have electricty now so that must work. I walk into the kitchen it has a fridge and some counters, cabnits (note: Im sorry im a horrible speller),sink, and a microwave. This place is great. I walk to the bathroom. Typical small bathroom. I walk down a hallway. "Uh Joel do you know theres only two bedrooms" I call back to him in the livingroom. "Yeah". I open the first bedroom door. Just a bed and closet nothing fancy i go to the next bedroom and its the same thing. Its barely nothing but its more then i could have ever asked for. I smile as i walk back to Isabella and Joel. "You like it?" "love it" I sit on the couch. This is gonna be great. Joel comes over and sits down on the couch with me. Isabella still at the doorway leaning on the door frame."This is comfty i won't mind sleeping here". "Joel can we watch a movie" I say lookin at him. He walks over to the movie stack. "What you wanna watch" " I don't know i only see like two movies before, back in military school, yeah i know shocking i got to see movies there, they had electricity"

I look at the stack of movies one catches my eye i look at it i sigh when i see its a movie my girlfriend use to watch all the time. I pick a random movie and put it in and sit on the couch."Isabella sit down" Ellie says i direct my eyes to Isabella whos still standing at the door. "Uh okay" I scooch over so that im in the middle she sits down. "If you guys don't really feel comfortable with me here i could ask Tommy if i could have a place of my own" Isabella says. "Aw no stay" Ellie says." Its fine if you stay" I say."Okay" She says. The movie then starts playing.

I yawn as the movie credits roll. Haven't seen a movie in forever felt kinda weird watching a movie again like i was back in 2013 before the outbreak hit. I look over at Ellie she had fallen asleep. I look outside and see its pitch black out there. " haven't watch a movie since before the outbreak" I look at Isabella didn't know she was awake. "I was thinking how it felt like i was back in 2013 again" Its now 2027 not 2013 anymore. "Makes me wonder how our lives would be now if this didn't happen" " I would be married to my girlfriend had our kid i learned she was pregnant with just before the outbreak" "What would you have named it" "Sarah if it was a girl and if it was a boy i can't remeber what named we picked" "Sarahs a great name" She yawns. "Why don't you go to sleep". She gets up "Night Joel" I resist the urge to watch her walk away. I look at Ellie, peacefully sleeping. I pick her up. Good thing im strong. I carry her to the bedroom. I put her under the covers and turn off the light. "Goodnight baby girl".

(The upcoming chapters are probably just gonna be them living here then stuff will happen maybe. Sorry if Joel isnt very Joel like)

Hope your enjoying the story so far! :)

Sorry this chapters short.

Reminder: Joel is 35 didnt have Sarah back then learned that his girlfriend was pregnant before the outbreak though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I yawn and wake up the sun shining through the window into my eyes i shield my eyes and roll out of blinds for those. Id really love to get out of these clothes. I open a droor (note: sorry can't spell ;P)oh my gosh clothes. I pull a shirt out. Damn it mens clothes. I put it back in and walk to the closet. I open it and see womens clothes. Were these clothes orginally in here or did Joel's brother put them in here? I grab a shirt and a pair of jeans. Im about to take my shirt off when i remeber the shower. Does it work? Guess ill go see. Im so use to showering in a river or lake. I even had some shampoo. Got a few from stores. People seem to forget the back storage areas. Those are goldmines of things. I grab my shampoo and head to the bathroom. I lock the door and go to the shower. Please work please work please work! i turn the knob and out comes water. I let out a cry of happy relief.

"Damn that smells good" I hear Ellie say and she walks into the kitchen. "Goodmorning" I say focusing on the bacon and eggs im cooking. I haven't cooked like this in forever. The fridge was stocked with bacon and eggs some water and fruits and vegetables. They grow things here. Its an amazing thing they have here. Ellie sits up on a counter watching me cook."You need a little apron and chefs hat" Ellie says laughing. "Maybe ill make you cook next time" "Okay hope you enjoy burnt food" "Ill make you eat it all then" "Your awful" I laugh. "Wheres Isabella?" "I don't know sleeping probably" A couple minutes later Isabella walks in."Did you take a shower" I ask. "No i sleep walked into the river" She says laughing. "If i did that id drown" Ellie says. "I said id teach you" I say. "Okay Joel and when will that be" "Soon" "Better be". I'll teach her. I promised. I won't let her almost drown again next time were stuck in some water situation. Ain't gonna be planks everywhere. I pull out three plates and put food on them. We all take a plate and go sit in the livingroom. "Oh Joel i found some mens clothing in my room" "Oh good". We hear a knock on a door. I sit my plate down and go to the door and unlock it and open it. "Hey little brother whats up?" "If you guys are gonna live here your gonna have to contribute it to the town somehow like a job" Ellie walks over. "Can i do something with animals?" "Yeah you can help out the ladys with the animals if you want you can go now" "Awesome!" Ellie puts her shoes on. "Ellie-" "Joel relax ill be careful" She walks out the door. "Heres a list of things you and uh Isabella can do" He hands me a list and i take it. "Gotta get going make a decsion as soon as possible" "Okay cya Tommy" I close the door and turn to Isabella."Still wanna live here" "A little work won't kill me" I sit beside her so we can look at the list together.

I make it to the barn. A lady walks over to me as i enter. "You must be Ellie" "Yes ma'am" How'd she know? I see the walkie talkie in her pocket. Oh i see. "Well you can help us put eggs in little carton like things we made" "Okay" She guides me to where the eggs are. Wonder how they got chickens. I start doing the eggs when a girl about my age or older maybe walks over. "Hello" "hi" "So your gonna be the one helping me" "guess so" "oh good, im Stevie by the way" Stevie? Interesting name. "Im Ellie" "You came here with the bearded guy and blonde lady right?" "Yeppers" "They your parents?" "No uh Joel is just looking out for me" We did the eggs as we this girl could be my friend."And the blonde?" "Oh Isabella we meet her on the way here" "I lost my mom so its just me and my dad now glad we found this place" "yeah this place is great sleeping in a bed feels amazing and watching movies!" "Yeah those are great" "How old are you" "15 almost 16" "Oh im 14" I look down and surprised to see theres no eggs left. "Looks like were done" Stevie says. We walk over to the lady. "Were done" I say. "You can deliever one carton to each house". Oh joy. "Okay" me and Stevie both say. We walk over to the eggs and put them in like a shopping cart thing. We head out of the barn. "This is gonna take forever" I say. "And we have to interact with people" Stevie says. I laugh. "Lets do my house first" I say. We walk to my house i go to knock then i remeber i live here so i walk right in. Joel and Isabella on the couch sitting oddly close together then i notice there lookin at something."Egg delievery"I say. They look over confused looks on their faces. "I have to deliever eggs" They laugh. "Shut up and take your eggs". I set them on the couch. "Bye guys" "Cya egg girl" Isabella says. I glare at her and turn around and walk out. Stevie is standing outside leaning on the cart as i come out. "I just realized you live like three houses away from me". "Really?Cool!" I turn around and look through the screen door and see Joel and Isabella laughing about something. Probably me. Now that i think of it i never seen Joel this happy. Its kinda creepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ellie walks into the door."How was delievering eggs" "Horrible" "Well its your job so deal with it" "Fine, whats your job?" "When a house need something fixed thats my job" "Fun!" "You smell like a barn go shower" "Nice way of telling me i stink" She says laughs then walks away. I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and see Tommy through the screen left the big door open.I open the door."Hey little brother" "Theres this thing downtown theres food and you can meet all the towns people" "Ellie will like that" "Well it starts in an hour" "Ill see if the girls wanna go oh and you don't have to knock your family you can come right in" "Well i don't wanna walk in on something i don't wanna see" "Its not like that" "Come on Joel you gotta settle down i have Maria and a son im happy"."Your wife still scares me". Tommy laughs. "Well shes gotta be tough" "Only the tough survive" "Yep well cya at the town thing maybe". Tommy walks away and i close both doors. I guess we'll go. Beats sitting in here watching movies and listening to Ellie's jokes. I look down at my clothes. I better change.I start walking to Isabella's room. I walk past the bathroom and see Ellie isn't in there. I turn the corner and shes there saying "So are we gonna go?" scaring the crap out of me."Jesus girl you scared the crap out of me" "Sorry, so are we?" "Yeah". I notice shes wearing different clothes. "Where you get those clothes?" "They were in the closet" She walks past me. I walk to Isabellas bedroom door and knock."Come in"she says. I open the door and shes on the bed reading a book."Theres this thing downtown Tommy told me about you wanna go?" "Sure" She shuts her book. "And i need clothes" She motions to the dresser. "Go ahead". I open the dresser. I pull out a shirt. Its a blue long sleeved flannel shirt. Tommy had to have put these clothes here for us. I pull out a pair of jeans. I turn around to Isabella."Thanks" i say and walk out the room to the bathroom.

We arrived downtown. People everywhere socializing. I look around for Stevie. I don't see her in the crowd of people. We walked past her house and i seen no lights on she must be here. Sucks we have to walk everywhere here. I spot Stevie shes talking to a group of other teenager. "Theres Stevie" "Go ahead kiddo" Joel says. I had told them about Stevie as we walked here. "Go socialize" I said to them as i walked away. I reach Stevie. "Hey Stevie" "oh hi!" The other teens look at me. "This is Ellie" Stevie says. "Hi Ellie" the other kids say. I look back at Joel and Isabella which are watching me.I i mouth to them. Even from here i see Joel rolls his eyes and they start walking to people. I look back at the other teens. One hands me a drink. "Thank you". "So those your parents" One asks. "Nope" "The blondes hot" one guy said. "Ill tell her you said that" i say laughing. "The bearded guy better be hittin that" "ah okay enough" I say shuddering. They all laugh. Even if they ain't my parents the thought of them doing it disturbs me.

Me and Isabella walk over to Tommy. Whose with Maria talking to some towns people."Oh hey Joel,Isabella, you made it" Tommy says. "This is a nice thing you have here" "So this is your brother Tommy nice to meet you" a guy says and extends his hand and i shake it. "This is my neighbor and best friend Jeff and his wife Tammy" "Hello". "I heard your with a little girl, Ellie right?' "Yes" "oh i meet her earlier she dropped some eggs off" "Shes a good kid" "So whats your story" Tammy says her focus now on Isabella."Oh you know just a girl trying to survive" Tammy senses she doesnt wanna talk about it and changes the subject "You guys planning on staying for a while. I look over at Ellie and see her laughing and talking with other teenagers. "Yeah for her" They follow my gaze to Ellie."You really care for her don't you" " Id risk my life for that little girl any day"."You would have made a great father" Tommy says. "Yeah" "Why don't you guys go get something to eat" Maria says. "alright" We start walking to the food table."That little girl really did change my brother" I hear Tommy say. She really did. We get to the table. Some fruits and meat and corn. Not alot of food but plenty. They don't wanna use it all up tonight. "Joel i never did thank you for letting me stay with you guys" "Your welcome" "I know its not easy trusting somebody but you can trust me" "I trust you". The words that came out of my mouth did i mean them? Did i finally trust her? We get food and sit at a table. Ellie and her friends come over. "Hey kids" i say. "I told you guys to socialize" Ellie says. "We did" "talking to Tommy doesn't count" "fine we'll go talk to other people after we eat" "Good! oh and me and Stevie were talking about how this party needs music you should sing" "You wish" "Your no fun" She says and her and Stevie walk away. "No matter how many times she begs me i aint singing" "Why does she want you to sing" "Cause i told her when i was a kid i wanted to be a singer". Isabella laughs. "I wanted to be ballerina princess in space" I laugh. "Ellie would get a kick out of that one" " I was a ballerina when i was little but the princess and space part aint happenning" And i aint singing" "i guarentee she will convince you one day" "Ain't happening" "we'll see" "oh we will". I smile feels good to just relax stop worrying if theres infected or hunters about to kill me.

I try to make these long but i get writers block at the end haha!

I don't care if many peole dont follow or read my story i just like to write it! :) i enjoy writng!

Technically its typing but whatever :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walk to the barn. Its just outside the hydropower plant and town but its safe big fences built around it. "Hello Paula" I say greeting the women as she walks to me. Shes about maybe in her 50 looks like she ran a farm before all this happened. "You'll be feeding the horses today" I walk over to where the horses are. I grab some food and put it in the horses food trays. Pretty heavy bag but i managed to do it. Stevie then walks over. "Damn it girl i wake up late and you did all the work" "Your complainng?" She laughs. "No". Paula comes over. "All done?" "Yep, no thanks to Stevie" i say sticking my tongue out at her. "Why don't you girls take two for a ride" "Really?"  
"Yes". We saddled up our horses. She opens up the gate to the horse trail. "Be careful girls" We follow the trail with our horses. The sounds of nature and the horses feet. "This is the best feeling in the world" I say. We continued to ride our horses along the trail. I think of Callus. He was an amazing horse. I smile when i think of how much Joel hated that name. Its his fault he forgot to ask Tommy his name. " i think Kevin likes you" Stevie says. "What?No way!" "When i talked to Mikey this morning on the way to the barn he said how Kevin kept saying how pretty and funny you are" "Ohh so thats the real reason why you were late" "shut up" I laugh. All of a sudden Stevies horse goes out of control. reeling up on two feet. "Woahh stop" She calls. The horse continues going crazy causing Stevie to let go of the reins she falls off the horses and tumbles down a hill landing hard. She crys out in pain. oh my god. I get off my horse quick tie it to a tree and slide down the hill to Stevies side."Are you alright?" "No my ankle". I look at her ankle. I think its broken. "Shit!". "can you try to stand up?'. She trys but lets out a cry of pain and falls down to the ground. "Shit shit shit". I look and see a runner in the distance running towards us."Fuck!" i look around not sure what to do. "Okay listen to me i know it hurts but you have to get up" i look and see the runner getting closer. "I can't"she crys trying to stand up. "Try to pull yourself up the hill". She crawls. I see the runner getting closer its gonna be here any minute. I wish Joel was here. Tears start rolling down my face. I look at Stevie whos trying with all her might to crawl up the hill. I don't think she knows of the runner yet. No im not dying here im not letting her die. I pull my knife out of my pocket. The runners now here it comes charging for me i kick it and it stumbles back then comes charging at me again. I push it and it stumbles tripping over a branch and falls to the ground. Im on it in seconds stabbing it over and over in the head. I stop and look at what ive done. Sure as hell ain't getting up now. its dead. I roll off of it. I wipe the blood off on my pants. I look over at Stevie. Shes on top of the hill. Looking at me horrified expression. "Get on your horse". I look and see another runner in the distance. It starts running when it notices . I run up on the managed to get on her horse. Pain written all over her face. I untie my horse and get on. i turn it around and Stevie does the same thing. "Go!" i tell the horse and it starts running. I look behind the runner running faster. We make it to the gate 10 minutes later but Paula isnt there. "Paula" Stevie screams. I turn and see the runner almost here. I hear the gate open and Stevie goes in. She turns towards me as i jump off the horse. "What are you doing?" She crys. My horse follows Stevies horses through the gate. "Taking care of this fucker" "Your crazy" "Close the gate" She hesitates before closing it. The runner comes charging towards me. I move out of the way and it runs into the gate. I jump on it from behind and stab it in the head. It falls to the ground dead. I grab the runners feet and drag it into the woods. Better tell someone about it don't want it giving off spores infecting people. I walk to the gate. "Open the gate" The gate opens. I go to hug Stevie but she moves the hell? She limps back to the barn leaning on the horse. My horse stayed by my side. I pet its face then guide it back to the barn. I put it in the stall and go to find Stevie. I see her sitting on the ground crying Paula looking at her ankle."Its clearly broken". I walk over to them. "Im done here for today can you lock up the barn while i take Stevie to see dr. Goodwin" I nodd. I watch them walk away then i cheak on all the animals before i lock up i head home.

I walk into the house. Joel has a tool belt on. Must now be heading to work. "Whats wrong?" He asks as i stand in the door."I killed two runners today" "And that upsets you?" "No. Stevie is hurt and i think shes afraid of me after seeing me kill that one runner" "Well if you didn't kill it then you'd both be dead" "I know" I say sighing."Its gonna be okay" "Someone should do something about the bodys before they start leaking out spores". "I'll tell Tommy, go change you got blood all over you". "Okay" i say. He walks out the door. I head to my bedroom and get new clothes. I go to the bathroom so i can shower. Wish i could wash what just happened away.

I walk into Ellie's room shes laying on the bed in the dark the moon light lights up her face she doesnt look at me as i walk in. "Ellie".She doesn't say anything."I just thought of something you might like to do". She still doesn't say anything. I go to her and pick her up."What the fuck are you doing" She says anger in her voice. I walk still carrying her out of the room down the hall into the livingroom and out the door. i carry her to the side of the house and sit her down. "What hell Joel you can't just do that" "Climb" i say motioning to the ladder. "Stay" I walk back into the house. And almost run into Isabella on my way to her room."Hey come outside" She follows me outside to the ladder. "A ladder?" She says confused. I look up and see Ellie looking down at us her arms folded. "What the hell Joel" She says. Isabella looks up seeing Ellie up there.I climb up onto the roof and Isabella follows. "Care to explain Joel" "Look up". Isabella and Ellie look up. The nightsky full of stars. "Wow its beautiful" Ellie says sitting down looking up at the stars. Isabella does the same. I sit down with them. I look over to Ellie her eyes had lit up from the stars."You know wht would make this better" "Huh?" "If you sang". I don't say anything for a while. I then remeber the Guitar Isabella brought home saying this is for one you cave in and sing for Ellie. "Be back" I stand up and head to the ladder. "swear to god if you don't come back". I climb down the ladder and go into the house. I walk to Isabellas room and get the guitar she hide in the closet. Guess Isabella right i would give in. I look at the accoustic guitar. Good condition. I walk outside and get to the ladder.I hesitate. Should i sing. What if she hates it? Screw it. I climb up the ladder. They look at me. Ellie's eye light up as she sees the guitar in my hand. "Holy shit Joel your actually gonna sing" "I guess.." Isabella looks at me smiling."Told you you would cave" I don't reply to what she says and sit down. I play some practice strings. "Well here goes nothing don't laugh". I start playing a song on the guitar. The music filling the air as we sit under the stars. I then start singing by the look on Ellie's face must not be to bad. I continue to sing and play the guitar.I finish the song and look at Ellie tryin to register her face expression. "Joel that was..AMAZING!" She pulls me into a unexpected hug. I hug her back."Glad you liked it" She pulled away from the hug. "Get Joel to sing for me now cheaked off my bucket list" I laugh. I play the guitar as we lay there and watch the stars. The air filled with music. "Best night ever" Ellie says. I smile and look at her glad to see a smile on her face.

I listen to Joel play the guitar as i look up at the the beautifuliest thing i ever seen. If we weren't here i would have never gotten to see them. We'd be in some house sleeping till morning so we could get moving. Walking. God i hate walking. I start feeling tired. Its a nice night not to hot not to cold. Just perfect. "Joel" I say. 'huh?" "Can we sleep up here tonight". He doesn't say anything for a bit."If you really want to then yes". He gets up. "Where you going?" "To go find blankets". I stand up. "Ill go get those i wanna change into pjs".I don't give him time to disagree and head to the ladder.

I look up at the stars. There so beautiful. I remeber back before the outbreak when i was 16 id sit on my roof outside my room and just look at the stars. Im the type of person that could sit there for hours just thinking and looking at stars. "You fine with sleeping up here" "uh-huh". I remeber those times id accidently fall asleep looking at stars."hope it doesn't rain" "We all would get sick then" "I never really did get sick" "lucky" "If you girls get sick looks like ill be the one taking care of you guys" "Feed me chicken noodle soup, god i miss that stuff"' "I really miss coffee". "I was only 16 so i never really drank that". "You missed out" "If the world ever gets back to normal and theres coffee you'll be the first to see me drink it". "if i havent drank it all". I laugh. I smile and look at him and he looks at me smiles back. Hes different from when i first met him. "So i found blankets in your closet Isabella hope you don't mind i went in your room". Ellie's voice makes us jump and we turn to look at her shes walking towards us. "Oh no thats fine. Joel goes in there all the time so don't mind if you do" "woah so thats what you guys do when im gone" "No..theres mens clothes in there..." Ellie laughs "I know i was just fucking with you guys..oh poor choice of words" She starts laughing her ass off. "Your something else kiddo" Joel says. Ellie lays a blanket down and lays down."Don't do something while im sleeping" Ellie says laughs then closes her eyes."Whats up with everyone making sexual jokes about us" Joel says. "Maybe thats there way of saying were sexy" I start laughing."Oh yes i want a 14 year old and my brother telling me im sexy" I laugh. "Its the beard". "I knew it". Ellie all of a sudden starts laughing her ass off startling me. She keeps doing that."Hey what happened to sleeping" Joel said. "How could i sleep when im hearing this" "Just get some rest".Joel picks up a blanket and lays it down and lays down. I pick up the remaining blanket and lay down. "wait your brother?" I say remebering what he said a couple minutes ago."Yeah i told him the other day he doesnt have to knock he can just come right in since he is my brother and he said don't wanna walk in on something he don't wanna see"."oh" i close my eyes. Sex with Joel?that thought never came in my mind. Theres nothing wrong with him hes an attractive strong man only 5 years older then me seemed like he was asshole at first but now he doesn't. "Night ladies" Joel says."night"we say. I close my eyes again and try to go to sleep. Oddly comfty. I eventually drift off to sleep.

Joel and Isabella romance soon maybeeee! that man needs some romanceee! XD! Reminder Joel is 35 in my story! So he looks like he did in the beginning of the game! Don't know if peole are actually reading my story but if you do hope you enjoy and i shall update soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake sun hasn't come fully up yet.I look at Ellie shes sleeping like a baby. I smile. "The sunrise is just as pretty as the stars".I look at Isabella shes sitting up looking at the sky. I look at the sky again."It is pretty, we should get off the roof before it gets to hot". I look at Ellie. I shake her to try to wake her up. Nothing."Looks like im carrying her..down the ladder..that will be fun". I pick her up like she weighs nothing. I walk to the ladder Isabella already down. "How about you just throw her down ill catch her" "How about no" My tone a little harsher then intented."Okay" Isabella said in a breathy tone putting her hands in the air. I start making my way down the ladder, easier then i thought. I get to the bottom."Made it". We start to walk indoors."Swear the kid does this just so she can get carried to bed". I carry her to her room put her in bed then walk to the in there leaning against the counter eating an apple."Id kill to have junk food again" "Alot of things id kill for to get back".

I the last bite of my apple. I wipe my hands on my steps closer. I don't wanna step back even if i could. Im up against a counter. "You got a little something-" He wipes a piece of apple off my face with his thumb. I look in his eyes and i feel myself blush. oh god look away. I look away hiding my blushing face. Why did i blush? I don't like him do i? I can't like him! I mean for crying out loud my boyfriend just died 2 weeks ago. He was my partner. Those fucking hunters got him. killed him. Killed him like it was nothing. i sense i should say something."Thanks "Your welcome". I notice he hasn't stepped back. I force myself not to step forward even though i want to. God whats wrong with me. Its Joel. The damn man didn't even trust me at first. Hell he still may not. He turns and opens the fridge. "Id like to make breakfast but judging by how it looks outside its probably 5 or 6ish in the morning" "What the hell we doing up" "not sure" He shuts the fridge. He walks out and i hear him plop down on the couch. I walk to my room and lay on the bed thinking of what happened in the kitchen. Its like im 16 again. I roll onto my side so i can fall asleep.

I wake out of bed. Grab some clothes and shower. After i shower and get dressed i tie my hair up walk to the door and put on my boots. I see Joel sleeping on the couch. I walk out the door and head to the barn. I make it there and am greeted by Stevie since her ankles broken. I sigh. Guess i can't talk to her. I head over to the animals. Im shocked to see another girl about my age. I don't remeber seeing her at the thing downtown the other night. I walk over to Paula whos watering the crops."Whos she?" i say keeping my voice down. "She came her yesterday, she took a job here just like you shes a sweet girl don't be upset shes not replacing Stevie".Sure in hell looks like it. I walk back to the animals careful to be quiet so the girl don't talk to me. I don't know what she looks like i only seen the back of her. "oh hello", Shit. I turn to her. "Hi..im Ellie.." I get a look at her now. Short blondeish. "Im Sarah". Thats what Joel would have named his daughter."nice to meet you". She seems quiet. Nothing like Stevie. She continues to work. I work too.I wish Stevie was here. "So you came here yesterday" "Yep, glad we found this place we wouldn't have made it any longer" "Yeah its great". I finish my work an hour later."Cya" i say as i leave. I start heading home. Im halway there when someone says "Hi Ellie". I turn around its Kevin. He walks over to me smiling."Hey Kevin" He smiles bigger. "So how was the barn" "lame without Stevie" "Yeah i heard what happened" So he must of heard what i did. "So you killed two infected". "Yeah" "Wow cool!".Not that cool just add two more to my kill list."I guess". "I never got to kill one" Ive killed too many to count."Maybe you will someday" "Id probably be to busy freaking dad killed all the infected we encountered" Ive probably killed way more then your dad."cool, i gotta go cya later Kevin". I turn and walk away."Bye" i hear him call disapointment in his voice. Well sorry Kevin i can't stand there and talk to you all day. I make it till wear i see my house. I look at Stevie's house. Lights on even though its day time buts a kinda dark day. I stand there just looking at the house. I should visit her.I walk to the door and knock. A man answers. Her father i assume."Oh hello im Ellie uh is Stevie here" "Yes come in". I walk into the house. Its like ours but more decorated. He walks to another room and i hear voices but can't make out whats being said. He comes back."Shes sleeping"Bullshit! i push past the man and walk to where i assume Stevies room is i walk in and shes shocked."Why do you hate me all of a sudden" "I don't its just that" Just what?" "You really scared me that day" "I know im sorry its kill or be killed in this world"She doesn't say anything. "If i didn't kill it we'd be dead i did it to save you".She sighs. "Your right" "always am" She laughs. The tension in the room seems to be lifted "So theres a new girl at the barn" "oh who?" "Sarah" "Never heard of her" "She apparently came yesterday" "Guess ill meet her one day" "The barns totally lame without you"She laughs. "I miss being there" "Heal soon ill cya later" I smile and walk out."sorry" i say to the man before i leave and head home. I walk in and Joels sitting on the couch. "Hey Joel" "How was the barn" "Lame without Stevie theres a new girl" "Oh whats she like?" "Shes quiet her names-" I stop myself from saying the name Sarah. "Whats her name?" "Sarah.." I look at sure as hell hides his emotions good."Oh" Figures the new girls name would be what Joel would have named his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me and Joel sit on the couch watching the movie he had one in silence. I look at him from the corner of my eye. He doesn't look upset or anything. It bothers me how much he can hide his emotions. Hes probably thinking now of the daughter he could have had. This could have been them sitting together on the couch watching a movie. Isabella walks in."Joel whats wrong?" What!? How did she? I can't even read his emotions."Oh nothing". She sits down. She gives him a look."Okay fine Ellie said theres a new girl at the barn and that her names Sarah and it got me thinking of the daughter i could have had and the things we could have done together" "Well its better she wasn't brought into this world" "Thats the thing i don't even know what happened to my to her house she wasn't there and i couldnt call her" "Maybe by luck she survived" "That means my kid would have been born" "she'd be what 13?12?" I say. "Probably".I was born in outbreak apparently started in September. Marlene never did tell me what happened to my mom. (note: If the ages aren't possible/right i don't care i aint good at math :P)

"Ugh fuck the apocolypse" Joel says standing up going into the kitchen. Isabella follows.

"I witnessed my parents being ripped apart that night it all started". Joel looks at me. "Im so sorry" "That scene replays in my dreams" "I couldn't imagine seeing that" Ive been through alot" He sighs stepping closer to me. "Seen my best friend get shot" I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Here i am being upset by something i didn't even have". The scene of my best friend being shot plays in my mind. A tear drop rolls down my face."The past will drive anyone insane best not to think of it".He wipes a tear on my face. "but its so hard" He pulls me into a hug "I know"

I hold her in my arms. Stroking her hair. I feel her crying. I look over and see Tommy and Ellie standing in the doorway just staring at us, When did Tommy get here? "uh,hi". Isabella pulls away wipes her eyes."hello Tommy". "Sorry to interupt but Joel theres something you gotta see". "Is everything alright?" "Yes,come on you ladies stay here" I look at Isabella her tearyed eyes look back at mine. I then walk away with Tommy. We walk out of the house."So what is it?" "like i said i knew id walk in on something" "We were just hugging she was upset leave me alone"."Okay if you insist guess i won't show you what i wanted to show you" "Knock it off and just take me to it". We walk to the hydroplant the room before al lthe goes to open the door"Something wrong with the machines?" "No" He opens the door and we step in."Holy shit Joel" I hear a women cry and she jumps in my arms wrapping her legs around me. "Woah what the fuck?" The women unwraps her legs and gets down."Maybe i should have gave you time to recognize me before i did that". I look at her."Holy shit" "Its me baby". "Amy" I pull her into a hug. A couple minutes later she pulls away,"Theres someone i want you to meet". A little girl walks over to looks about Ellie's age or blondeish hair. "Meet Sarah,your daughter" I get down on my knees so im at her level. "Hi Sarah".She looks back at me she looks scared."Shes beautiful" I say looking at Amy. Seeing the 33 year old Amy is a change from seeing the 19 year old much has changed just looks older. "We made a beautiful child together" I stand up."God i missed you".I cup her face in my hands and then i kiss a 5 second kiss i pull away i smile and she smiles Sarah..Sarah was the girl Ellie met at the barn. "You met Ellie"I say looking at Sarah."Yes how do you know her" "Im looking after her". "She seems nice im to shy to talk though" I look at Amy again. "I want you to meet Ellie" "Okay". We leave the building and start walking to my house. We make it my house and walk in Ellie is sitting on the couch."Hey Joel is everything alr-" "You met Sarah and this is Amy".Ellie looks confused."Sarah is my daughter and Amys my girlfriend".Her eyes grow wide. "Why don't you girls go and play" "Okay" Ellie and Sarah walk takes me to the couch."I missed you so much" "I was sure you were dead". "Im very much alive babe".She pulls me closer to her by my shirt and kisses pulls away different kissing her. I close my eyes."Whos that?"I hear her say."Who?" "I seen a women just walk past into the bathroom" "Oh thats Isabella" "Whos she?" "Oh just some girl dont worry she means nothing to me"

I hear Joel and some girl is that?!"Oh just some girl she means nothing to me".I mean nothing to him?So what im just some random lady living here to mouth to feed. I grip the sides of the sink as i stare at myself in the long blonde hair pale skin and blue eyes. Is there something wrong with me? I feel anger boiling up in me.I wash my hands and open the door and turn off the light. I look into the livingroom and see Joel embracing some women in his arms.I roll my eyes and walk back to my room.

Me and Sarah stand outside."Soo" i say breaking the silence"Yeah?" "Your Joel's daughter" "Apparently,whats he like?" "Well at times he can be grumpy but when hes in a good mood he tells me stories and jokes around with me he even sang to me the other night something i always wanted him to do" "He seems great" "Yeah he really is" "So what brought you and my dad together" "Oh thats a long story" A long story i don't really wanna only people that know im immune is Joel Tommy Isabella Marlene,and if theres any left the fireflys from Saint Mary's Hospital. Wonder how Marlene dealed with the loss of those men that night. I miss her. Amy and Joel walk out. "So ill see you later?" "Maybe" They walk to us."Nice to meet you Ellie"She smiles and her and Sarah walk looks at me"You like her "Sure"I say a hint of sarcasim in my voice but he doesn't catch it. We walk into the house. "You should make friends with Sarah".I'll probably be seeing her alot,ugh! "Okay" "Ill make dinner" "Okay" I walk to Isabellas door and knock."Come in" her tone sounded kinda harsh. I open the door."You okay?" "Just peachy" "Huh?" Was that some kind of slang back then? "Nothing, im fine" I sit down on the end of the bed. I see the guitar in the closet. "Wish i could play" "I played back then" "Really? can you teach me Joel probably won't now cause he'll be busy" I roll my eyes. "Sure kiddo" I stand up and start to head to the door. "Oh Joel is making dinner" "For how many?" "huh? Oh just us three" "Good". I walk out and into my room. They irritate me just a matter of time before im replaced, on my own again. I sigh.

A big thanks to the person that gave a great review im glad you really like it! :)

I went a different direction then planned with the story bringing Sarah and Amy into it but dont worry Isabella and Joel will get together eventually!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joel finished cooking on the cob! They grow corn here. I wonder where they got all the seeds to grow things from. We sat in the livingroom we had a kitchen table. We sit in silence."Is it okay i aint the best cook in the world". "Its fine" Isabella says her tone harsh. "Okay then something on your mind" "Oh just thinking about how i mean nothing" "You heard that?" "Oh what do you think im fucking deaf" "No, i uh didn't mean that" "Oh then what did you mean im just some random lady in your house another mouth to feed" "No i just said that so she wouldn't get mad" "Seriously Joel what do you think of me" Well i sure as hell don't think your just another mouth to feed" I awkwardly eat my corn not saying anything as they thats why she was pissed earlier. "i'll just go" She stands up and turns to go to her room."No"He grabs her arm "What was i suppost to tell the love of my life that i care about you that i enjoy you being here, she sure as hell wouldn't have liked to hear that" Isabella doesn't say anything just looks at his hand on her arm."You got the love of your life back in your life why do you need me in it" She turns again to try to leave. Joel grabs her other arm. "Dont-" "Just because they came into my life doesn't mean you guys are leaving" "You say that now" "It will always be true" Isabella doesn't say anything for a bit looking at the hallway to her room. "Don't fucking touch me again" She pulls away and walks to her room. Joel sighs sits down putting his face in his palms. "Word of advice don't say anything that isn't true" I sit my plate down and walk to my room. I look outside looks dark who knows what time it is. I don't even know what to think about what just happened.

I need to get out of here. Get out of this house. I look at the window. I walk over to it and try to open it. It opens. I push the window all the way up then the screen i walk over to my backpack grab my gun and put in my pants covering it with my shirt and put my knife in my pocket and climb out the window i close it leaving it open a little. I walk until i find myself at the gate. I look up and see the guys on watch, "Shit theres alot of them tonight boys" One says drawing his gun. I climb up and look over see about five infected. I jump down on the side with the infected. "What the hell are you doing". I let out a anger cry as i stab one in the head it falls to the ground as i pull my knife out another one charges at me and i kick it hard and it falls into another one knocking them both down. I hurry up and stab the one coming after it falls to the ground as the infected get up the both charge at me one grabs me trys to bite me i punch it in the face catching it off guard it stumbles back im on it in seconds stabbing it the other one jumps on me and i throw it off and am on it stabbing it in the head the last one grabs me pulls me on the ground and is on top of me in seconds i struggle to avoid its bite as i try to stab it. I knee it in the stomach making it let go. I knee it again and roll out of the way and get on my feet its on its feet in seconds charging at me again. I kick it and it stumbles back then charges again i stab my knife into its skull and pull it out as i falls i get on top of it and stab again and again crying i feel a pair of hands pull me away."Stop" the voice says. They guide me back into the gate and it closes. I look at the Tommy."She just jumped down and killed them all we didn't wanna shoot afraid we'd hit her" One man says. "What the hell were you thinking" "I let my emotions get the best of me". "Lets get you home your covered in blood" "No i don't wanna go" "Well thats where your going" He walks me to the house his arm around my shoulders. We stand outside the house. The only lights from the livingroom and Ellie's room. Tommy lets go off my shoulders. I just stand there looking at the house."Well you gonna go in?" "No". Tommy sighs and guides me into the house no matter how much i looks over as the door closes making our presense known."What the hell happened to you". He gets up and walks over to us. "Nothing" i push past him and head to the bathroom.

"She jumped the fence killed 5 infected" Tommy says. "Was she bite?" "I don't know" "Jesus christ what was she thinking" "she said something about letting her emotions getting the best of her"."It was my fault" "I assume you guys need to talk so ill go" "Thanks for bringing her back" "Your welcome" He walks out the door and i shut the door behind him. I walk to the bathroom door."What the hell were you thinking" "leave me alone Joel" "fine" I walk away and go sit on the couch. I lay down and close my eyes.

I leave the bathroom all showered and clean. Bites? Not today. Not even a scratch. I walk to my room close the door and lay on the bed. I lay there for a bit. I hear my door open and i look up to see i forgot to lock that."I wasn't bit okay" He walks over to the bed and sits down. "Prove it". I roll up my hoodie sleeves and show him."See". He looks at my arms. He pulls my hoodie down exposing my shoulders since i was wearing a tank top. No bites. He tears the blanket away exposing my legs. "See no bites" He sighs looking at me. How could i be pissed off at him and wanna kiss him all at the same time. He leans forward. My eyes get wide did he read my mind. He moves hair out of the way to look at my rolls over so now that hes laying beside me on the bed. "Don't scare me like that again" "Stop pretending like you care" "I do care your my friend" "Start acting like it" "If you stop being mad at me i can try" "Okay" He gets off the bed."Damn your lucky to have a nice comfty bed" He walks to the door and opens it. "stay" why the fuck did i say that i wanna slap myself now. He stands for a couple minutes not sure what to turns the light off. I hear the door close. He left? I feel the bed move and i look over and see him getting into the bed. "Don't stranggle me in my sleep" he says. The beds pretty big so were not laying beside eachother theres a good space between. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I roll over and am shocked to see Joel laying there but then remeber last night. He yawns and opens his eyes. "still mad at me?" "Well i did let you sleep with me..ah..sleep in bed..with me" Im an idiot. "So thats a no" I get out of bed and walk to the closet. "Get out im changing" "bossy" he walks over to the dresser and gets clothes then walks to the door and before leaving he turns around and says "This never happened" "Oh yes because you don't want your girlfriend knowing you slept in bed with me and we did absolutly nothing" He closes the door and i change into my clothes. i brush my hair then leave the room. I see Ellie on the couch putting on her boots. "Going to the barn" I ask. "Yeppers" "Have fun kiddo" "No Stevie so i won't" She gets up and walks out the door. I sit on the couch. I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it. "Oh hi Amy" She pushes past me. Way to make it very clear you don't like me. I roll my eyes. "Joel" "Be there in a second" He says from the bathroom. I walk outside not saying anything to Amy. Guess ill go see if Maria wants me to do anything i didn't really pick a job. Thats so weird. Having a job during the apocolypse. Maria was the one who gave me the guitar the other day. Something her son had but wanted to get rid of it because he couldnt learn. i offered to help him but he refused. I walk to their house and knock on the door. It opens in seconds. "Hello Isabella" "Hey Tommy" "So your okay?" "Yep no bites" "come in" I walk past him into the house. Marias cooking eggs. "You want any" "No its okay its your food". My stomach growls loud. Really? you had to growl now stomach. "You need some food" "No its fine" "I insist" I sit down and Tommy sits down too"So what happened last night?" "I jumped the fence you know that" "Im not talking about that" I give him a confused look. "Joel" "Oh just a fight it was nothing" "so nothing makes you upset enough to jump the wall and kill 5 infected on your own" "pretty much" Maria sets a plate down in front of me. "Thanks" I put some egg in my mouth and let it sit there savoring the taste. "So are you in love with my brother". I start choking on the egg i swallow it and look at him shocked "What!?" "Are you love with-" "Ah i heard you don't have to repeat yourself and no what makes you think that?" "Just the way you look at him" "Even if i was doesn't matter hes with Amy" "Don't tell Joel this but i like you better then her shes not the girl she use to be" "Well are we all the person we use to be" "Good point" "Sorry Isabella but i don't have anything for you to do today" "Ugh now i gotta go back to house and listen to Amy and Joel make out all day" "For someone who doesn't have feelings for my brother you sure do sound jealous" "Okay fine i do have feelings for him" Tommy smiles. "Well i gotta go thanks for the eggs cya later". I walk out the door. If Tommy tells him ill murder him in his sleep. I walk home. When i make it there i stand outside the house hesite to go in. I walk inside the house Joel and Amy on the couch watching some movie they look at me as i walk in. "Where did you go?" "Your brothers" "Oh so Maria had nothing for you to do" "Nope". I walk to my bedroom.

"Are you attracted to her?" Amy asks i turn to her. "No" "Don't lie to me" "Okay yeah i am but doesn't matter im with you" "I don't trust her won't be surprised if she comes onto you" I think about last night sleeping in the same bed as her watching her peacefully sleep in the glow of the moon light through the window. Here i am thinking about another girl while im with the one i love. That i think i i should love."Relax that won't happen" I kiss her. Still feel nothing. I guess i have to fall in love with her again the new her not the 19 year old from 14 years ago. What if i won't? "You know i thought finding this place was the mircule but finding you was the real mircule" "Well i ain't the 21 year old boy anymore" "21 35 doesn't matter i still love you" "I really wish i had a cup of coffee right now" "Why am i boring you?" "Extremely" I say laughing. She laughs as well. "Joel" i hear Isabella call from the other room. "be back" I see her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eyes. Shes so jealous of her. She shouldn't be though. Yeah im attracted to Isabella but not like ill act on it. I walk to Isabellas room. "what" "Cheak this out" I walk over to her she stands by the closet "So i moved these boxes and it looks like theres like something cut out in the floor like you could lift it" I get down on my knees and look at it "I think it may be something". I try to lift it up. "Looks like its stuck or something"I grab a knife from my pocket and dig it thru the cracks. I then try to lift it up and it comes up exposing a hole. "Think it leads somewhere" "Maybe" She walks over to her backback and tosses a flashlight at me. I turn it on and shine it down the hole. "Definatly leads somewhere" "Move let me go down it" "Are you crazy"? "Just a little" She pushes me out of the way and looks down the hole She looks back at me. "Im going down it" "I don't think thats the best idea" "Well you sure as hell won't fit" she puts her legs in the hole. I hand her a flash light and my knife."Be careful" She drops down into the hole.

I drop down my feet land on the ground. I look around its is that smell? I turn on the flashlight. Looks like someone stayed down here. I see a latern on the wall i walk over and turn it on it lights up the room. I see a dead sketelonized body in the corner. "aw man" looks like they didn't survive. I see something by the body. A sketchbook! i walk over to it and pick it up. A paper falls out. i pick it up and read it

6/9/21

They all were bite. Every one of them. My sister wife brother son. I wasn't. I managed to get away. Found this town by a hydroplant. Nobody here. The houses are empty. No furniture. Like nobody lived here in years. My family is gone. What is there to keep fighting anymore. Trying to survive. Hope for a cure. My family is coming back. i shot them all in the head. They couldn't become one of those things. Ive been in this hell hole for a week i think. Safer underground. I can't take it anymore. Even if theres a cure found it won't bring back my family. This worlds not worth living in anymore. Tomorrow will be the day. Tomorrow will be the day im with my family again

- Quinn

I sigh and put the note in my pocket. I pick up the sketchbook again. I open it. The first drawing is of some lady. I flip to the next page another lady. I flip to the next page. A man. I flip to the next page. a Boy. His family. I walk over to the hole. "Joel" "Still here" I try to jump up but its just to far. "Shit we got a problem" "Ill put my hand down there you grab it and ill try to pull you up". His arm then appears. "Take this first". I put the sketchbook in his hand. He pulls up his arm then it appears again without the sketchbook in it. "Okay" I grab ahold of his hand with one hand and the other on his arm "Pull". He starts to pull he pulls me out of the hole and on top of him. I look at him in the eyes still on top of him still gripping his hand. "So you found a sketchbook". I let go of his hand and roll off. "Yeah and this" I hand him the note. He takes the note from my hand. He reads it. "Jesus, was there a body down there?" "yes" "suicide seems like the best option for people" "I was gonna do it, I lost my family and best friend" "What stopped you?" "I didn't do it i couldnt i spent years in a quarrantine zone distant not talking to anybody i planned to escape get biten come back and have them shoot me" "But you didn't" "Thats when i met Tony" "Wheres Tony now?" "dead" "Im sorry" "Seems like everyone i care for dies like this world wants me to kill myself" "I won't let you do that" "Now if i die i wanna go down fighting, for all the loved ones that died" "Best way to go"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I arrived at the barn."Hello Paula" "Hey sweetheart" Shes such a nice old lady. I smile at her. I see Sarah shoveling cow manure. One thing i hate about this job. "Why can't cow poop smell like flowers or candy or something" "Cause then someone will be tempted to eat it" "It sure won't taste like candy" We laugh. I pick up a shovel and help her covering my nose. We finish shoveling and i sit on a hay stack. " I need a five minute break" "Me too" She sits on another hay stack. "I seen a girafee before" Sarah looks at me."No way" "Yes way it was so cute i even pet it" "Wow lucky" "Yeah it was one of the best moments of my life" "Where you see them?" "With Joel in this big field right before a highway tunnel and Saint Mary's hospital" "I never seen anything as amazing as giraffes" "Oh and i seen monkeys" "I would have took one as i pet" "They were infected with the disease or whatever" Not that would have effected me but it could have bite Joel. "How?" "Fireflys" "Real fireflys at night are amazing to see" "Yeah they are" "Well we better get to work". I groan and stand up. We walk over to the horses and clean up their poop. After we finish i sit on a haystack exhausted. "Damn im pooped" Sarah laughs."what?" "We just cleaned up poop and you said you were pooped" I laugh. You know this girl ain't that bad. "I bet you'd get a kick out of my joke book" Paula walks over to us. "You girls can go home now thanks for help heres some milk" She hands us each a jug of milk. "Tomorrow you girls will be delivering milk" "Awesome" i sarcastically say. Paula ruffles my hair "You'll learn to love it kiddo".I smooth my hair down. "Yeah dout it, cya later Paula" "Bye girls" Me and Sarah start walking home. "You wanna come to my house ill tell you some jokes" "Sure" We walk to my house and walk in. We sit our milk down. "Yo Joel" I say greeting him. He turns to me smiling. "Hey Ellie,Sarah?" "Im gonna show her my joke book" "Poor Sarah". I stick my middle finger up at him and he laughs. I laugh as me and Sarah walk to my room. I open the door and we walk in i go to my backpack and pull it out. "Here it is" I plop down on the bed and open it. "Ready for jokes?" "Been ready" "What did the tree say to the wind?" "What?" "Leaf me alone" I laugh and she laughs with me. "Thats so stupid" "I know i love it" "What did the buffalo say to his son as he left for colege..bison" I start laughing my ass off and so does Sarah. "Ah that one was hilarious" "It was kinda funny" "Okay one more" "Why didn't the skeleton dance at the disco?" "Why?" "Because he had no body to dance with" Sarah laughs "Oh i get it". I close the book and smile. "Isn't this book awesome?!" "Very" I put the book back into my backpack. "Lets go bother Joel" "Okay". We walk out into the livingroom. Amy is now sitting with Joel. "Hey mommy" "Oh hey sweetie Joel told me you were here" "Ellie showed me her jokebook" "cool" Me and Sarah sit down. "Why don't you guys have dinner with us tonight" Sarah and Amy look at each other. "Sure". "Well got some potatoes so i could attempt to cook those" "How about the older ladys cook dinner" Sarah says. Oh boy Isabella won't like that. "And what will i do?" Joel asks. "Teach me how to play guitar while we wait for dinner" "Sounds good to me what about you Amy?" "Uh sure" She says smile on her face. I can tell its fake. If she starts liking us then maybe we can start liking her. Joel stands up "Be back"

I walk to Isabellas room knock on the door and she opens the door. She moves aside and i step in. "Hey" "Whats up?" "So you and Amy are gonna cook potatoes while i teach the girls how to play guitar" "oh.." "Just do it" I groan. "fine" "Thanks" "You owe me" I walk over and pick up the guitar. Isabella and i walk out into the livingroom. "Guess we'll get to cooking" Isabella and Amy walk into the kitchen. "Lets go outside girls". I walk outside carrying the guitar the girls following.

I open up a cubert (note: i have no clue how to spell that) and pull out the potatoes. "We can cook these in the mircrowave right?" "Figure it out i ain't doing shit" "Would it kill you to atleast try to act nice" "Would it kill you not to come on to my man all the time" "sorry to inform yah but i ain't a whore" i get five potatoes there pretty big."Your all over him" "I think your thinking of yourself give the man some space" I look at the potatoes. I don't know how the fuck to cook these. "Hes my boyfriend i can be all over him as much as i want" "Clingy much" "Listen here bitch you and that spoiled brat are gonna be out of here any way or another just a matter of time" I look at the microwave. Oh theres a potato button. awesome. i put two potatoes in and press the button twice since theres two potatoes.10 minutes? Fuck. "I hope your daughter doesn't become a bitch like you" "Don't you bring my daughter into this" "Hope shes more like Joel and not a mean nasty slutty bitch like you" She goes to punch me but my quick reflexes catch her arm. "Nice try" She lets out a angry cry and pulls her arm away."Lets just cook these fucking potatoes and get out of here already" "Im working on it" I look at the microwave 7 minutes left. I groan. And theres only two in there. Three more to go.

Joel plays a note and shows me how to play it. He hands me the guitar. "You try". I try and fuck it up."God dammit i suck" "Keep trying" I try again and i do it."I did it!" "okay now do it again" I do it again and it sounds better then before. "Awesome doesn't seem that hard" i play the note again. I smile and hand the guitar back to Joel."Okay one more note added on to that" He plays the new note he then plays the note from before followed by the new note."Think you can do that?" "Maybe" He hands me the guitar. I look at Sarah whos sitting in silence watching. "Sarah you play the first note" I hand her the guitar and her eyes light up. She trys to play it but fails "crap" "try again" Joel says. She trys again but still fails. "ugh" "don't worry you'll get it" "i hope" She trys again but fails. She starts to hand the guitar back to me but Joel pushes it back to her."Here like this" He grabs her fingers and does it for her. "now try" She trys and this time succeeds. "I did it!" Joel takes the guitar and hands it me."Your turn play what i showed you" I look at the guitar and concentrate then play exctually what he showed me. "Holy shit Joel i got it on the first time" "Good job kiddo" I play it again. then two more times. "Okay Ellie your getting cocky" He grabs the guitar from my hand and gives it to Sarah. He uses her fingers to show her how to do it and she plays it. "Oh my god Sarah we could form a band" Sarah laughs. "What should it be named?" "hmm not sure" "Joel?" "Hey its your band don't ask me" The door opens and we see Isabella. "its done" Joel gets the guitar and we all walk inside. He places it beside the door. We walk into the kitchen. Potatoes on plates. "they may be a little hot" Amy says. "You couldn't wait to get us when they cooled" "No" Isabella says. We all grab a plate. Sarah, Joel, and Amy sit on the couch no room for me and Isabella."Well we didn't think this through" i say. "Sit outside" Amy says her eyes cold. I roll my eyes."Fine". Me and Isabella walk outside and sit."Hate that bitch" "Atleast you weren't alone with her" "Must have been hell" "Yeah she tryed to punch me" "Stupid bitch" "She said its a matter of time before were gone" "Yeah we'll see about that" I start eating the potatoe. Mmm good. "Did the bitch poison these?" "wouldn't dout it" "Don't see what Joel sees in her" "She different around him" "Yeah he should be with someone awesome someone like you" I see Isabella blush. "Nah he deserves better then me" "But your perfect" She laughs "Thanks" "Joel should be with you" "sorry to burst your bubble but don't think thats happening" "bursting bubbles you think thats a good band name?" "Want the truth?" "Yes" "No" She says laughing. "Damn guess ill keep thinking"

Btw i know nothing about guitars and how to learn it/teach it


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I finish washing the last plate. "Damn Joel make me cook and clean i ain't your slave" "get back to work don't make me get my whip" "but im finished" "Go wash the roof" I laugh "the roof?" "I don't know" he says laughing. "Can i wash the roof too?" Ellie asks laughing. Amy and Sarah are gone. Tension no longer in the air. "us slaves stick together" i say. "slave power" Ellie says and we do a fist bump "you girls are weird" Joel says. "Deal with it" Ellie says. Joel smiles. "Night girls". He walks out of the kitchen. "So wanna go wash the roof?" "Not tonight" I jokingly say, "Aw come on it will be fun" "you really are a weird kid" She jumps down from the counter which she was sitting on. "this weird kids going to bed" She walks out of the kitchen. I stand in the kitchen. alone. i walk out of the kitchen into the livingroom i see Joel on the couch sleeping. I turn the kitchen light off and walk to my room. I sit on the bed. I see the sketchbook laying on top of the dresser. I get it and take the pencil out of the rings. I open it up and flip to a blank page. Wonder if ill still know how to draw. I flip back the page and stare at the picture of the boy. Looks about 10. i flip to the blank page. I know what im gonna draw now. I put the pencil on the paper and start drawing my best friend.

I wake up the next day to a knock on the door. I groan and get up rubbing my eyes and walk to the door. I unlock it and open it. Tommys there smiling "Hey bro" "Something wrong?" "You always assume somethings wrong no were having another town festival thing tonight" "Oh cool okay thanks for telling me" "This time were gonna have games and stuff even a thing where people can go play guitar and sing" "Oh great Ellie will force me to do that" Tommy laughs "ill be looking forward to seeing that" "ill make you sing next" "oh no way big bro" "We'll see" "see you at the festival" He walks away and i shut the door.

We arrive at the festival. I see Sarah and Amy in the distance we walk over to them and i hug Amy from behind. "You look nice today" Shes wearing some sundress. "Thanks i made it myself" "Really?" "Yeah you know how much i use to be into making clothes back then" "how did you make it" "We looted a fabric store and i took some things" "Your smart" "Thanks babe hey maybe i can make Ellie one get her out of those boyish looking clothes" "I like my clothes" Ellie says. I look at Ellies clothes jsut a simple purple tshirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath and jeans. "She would look nice in a sundress make one for her" "Do you guys want me to die" I laugh "How will you die Ellie?" "Die from girlyness" "Doesn't hurt to be girly sometimes" "Yeah don't you want boys to like you" Amy says. "Whatever" Ellie says and walks away with Isabella. "Maybe not make her one" "such a shame such a pretty girl wearing those clothes" "Its what shes comfortable in" "Oh well whatever floats her boat lets go eat". She grabs my hand and we start walking to the following behind.

"I can't stand her "oh boys will like you if you dress more girly" " I say immitating her voice. "i dress girly at times and you don't see guys all over me" "Extually so shes dumb and theres a guy who likes me girly clothes or not anyways" "what his name" "Kevin" "Is he cute?" "kinda" "But you don't like him?" "Not really" I look over and see him talking to Mikey. "Hes over there" i say guestering with my head. She looks over. Mikey walks away leaving just Kevin alone. "Go talk to him" "Ah no" "Come on" She pushes me forward. "Fine" I walk over to Kevin. "Hey Kevin" "Hey Ellie whats up?" "oh you know just hanging out" "See you were with the hot blonde" I laugh "Yeah" "Joel has some pretty cute girls living with him" i blush. "Thanks" Someone starts playing the guitar. "So wanna dance?" I look back at Isabella whos watching us. "I don't know how to" "i can teach you" "How do you know how?" "Just know" "okay lets go dance i guess then". He grabs my wrist and we walk to near the guy playing guitar. Im so getting Joel to do that sometime today. He takes my hands and puts them on his shouldlers he then puts his on my hips. "See this all then you just sway" "oh easy". We dance to the music.

I watch Ellie dance with Kevin and smile i get up and walk over to Joel, getting a cold look from Amy."Look at Ellie" i say pointing to her. He looks. He smiles "Whos he?" "Kevin" "See she doesnt need girly clothes for boys to like her" He says looking at Amy."Guess not" "Wanna go dance?" Joel asks Amy "of course" "Stay with Isabella Sarah" "okay" Sarah says. They walk away. "Hey Sarah how are you" "okay i guess" "You guess?" "Wish i had someone to dance with" "Me too sweetie" Tommy then walks over to us. "Hey girls" "Hey Tommy". "Hey Sarah why don't you go talk to Aunt Maria" He points to Maria. She walks away slowly. "Bet you wish you were dancing with Joel" "Shut up" He laughs. "Amy is such a bitch" "Your just saying that" "No you should have heard the things she said to me the other day and she tryed to punch me" "Tryed? what she miss?" "No i grabbed her arm" "Quick reflexes" "They come in handy when some bitch trys to punch you" "He will see the true her someday" "Was she always like this?" "No back then she use to be the sweetest funniest down to earth person ever" "Sounds like someone had a crush on her back then" "Yeah...but the new her is not crush worthy" "Shes punch in the face repeatdly worthy" Tommy laughs. Joel and Amy walk over to us. "Hey little brother" "Having fun?" "Yeah this is great feels like normal life again" "Thats what were trying to achieve" "Im really proud of you" "come here and give me a manly hug" Joel and Tommy hug. I laugh "You guys are so manly right now" Tommy and Joel laugh but Amy just rolls her eyes.

Im gonna split this into two chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ellie walks over to us."Joel you know your the awesomest person ever right?!" "What do you want?" "Go sing" "Seen this coming and nope not happening kiddo" "pleaassseeeee" "no" "come on Joel" She gives me a puppy dog face. "Fine but Tommys next" "What? Hell no" "i'll do it" Isabella says. "Oh look at that Isabella has bigger balls then you" "Id rather not make an ass out of myself in front of all the towns people" "haha fine" "so your doing it?" Ellie asks the cutest look on her face. "How can i say no to that face" I walk over to the guy as he finishes his song. "Take a break ill play" "Okay" He hands me the guitar.i step up on the handmade wooden stage. I take a deep breath and sit on the stool guitar in hand. I start to play and people look my way i continue playing ignoring the nervousness i start singing. I sing a song that was my favorite back then. I finish the song and people applaud. Ellie walks over to the stage. "you could have been a famous singer" "eh no don't know about that" Isabella walks over and i hand her the guitar."Your turn" "damn i was hopin you would play all night so i wouldn't have to" I help her onto the stage and jump down.

"hate you Joel" "Nah you love me" You have no idea. I sit on the stool. Here goes nothing. I start to play the song and then start singing

"Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could save a life

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries

Can you save me now?"

I continuing playing and singing the song as people watch i glance at Joel and Ellie they seem to be enjoying it i even glance at Amy figures a angry look.

"And I will be your hope

You're not alone

And I will pick you up

And I will be your hope

And I will be your hope

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold"

I finish the song and people clap. I set the guitar down and jump off stage and walk over to Ellie. "You happy now?" "Extremely" She hugs me. "Joel get in this" Ellie says. Joel joins the hug making it a group hug i glance at Amy and she looks beyond pissed i give her a look and she looks away fuming with anger. The hugs broken up. "You guys are both good a music stuff your like meant to be" Ellie says. Really Ellie? say that when the bitch is two feet away. She looks like she shouldn't have said that and quickly adds "Meant to be in a band together" "Hows your band coming along?" "It doesn't even have a name" Ellie is seriously the only kid that be worried about forming a band when the worlds gone to one of a kind. The guy starts playing guitar again. Sarah walks over to Amy. "Mommy i feel sick" "Oh no honey whats wrong?" Atleast shes nice to her kid that kid doesn't deserve to be treated like shit. "I feel like im gonna puke". "okay sweetie" She walks over to us. "Joel im gonna go home Sarah is sick" "Feel better Sarah" They start walking bitch is gone! Me, Ellie and Joel sit down at a table and eat some food. Kevin walks over to the table. "Hi Ellie" "Oh hey Kevin" "Do you uh wanna dance again?" She looks at me and Joel then back at Kevin."Sure Kev" She stands up and they walk away together. "Thats so cute" "That boy does something to her ill strangle him" "Protective much" "Shes like a daughter to me so yeah" "Thats so sweet" "i know totally not me..well the old me before i met Ellie" "Shes an amazing kid" "She sure is" "Remeber when i said you owe me a favor?" "Yeah?" He says worried look on his face. "Dance with me" He looks at me not saying anything before he finally says "I don't know what about Amy?" "Its just a dance Joel" I say standing up."True" He stands up and grabs my hand and we walk to the where others are dancing. We start slow dancing like the others. I look him in the eyes."See ain't so bad" "Yeah" He pulls me closer our bodys almost touching. I look over and see Maria and Tommy dancing beside us he winks at me i glare at him and he laughs then kisses Maria. There so cute. I look back at Joel. His eyes staring back at mine. Hope he doesn't find this weird. I look at his lips then quickly look past him so im not tempted to kiss him. The song ends and we break apart. I look at him not sure what to say. Another song begins i start walking away figuring he wouldn't wanna dance again. He grabs my arm and pulls me into him. "Who said i was done" "Are you forgetting im not Amy" "Who gets a chance to dance with two ladys on one night" "Aren't you lucky" "Hell yeah" He twirls me. "fancy move there" "Thanks i try my best". We continuing dancing looks like its gonna get dark soon. I look around and see many couples dancing. I glance at Ellie and she looks like shes having a good time he keeps twirling her over and over making her laugh. I smile. This is a good night.

A huge thanks to the people that reviewed and favorited/followed my story means alot i like writing this!

Btw if you wanted to know the songs Not Alone by Red. I love that band!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We finally arrive home its late i assume im exhausted. We played games and danced the night away. "First party i been to that i didn't drink and had lots of fun" "Me too" "You were 16" "Hey i never said i was the best kid in the world" Me and Joel sit on the couch, Ellie went to bed. Im exhausted yet i don't wanna go to bed. "I was the legal age to drink" "Hey calm down i only went to two parties where i drank" "If you say so". "I wonder what time it is" "I don't know i went 14 years without knowing the time it doesn't really bother me". He yawns. I stand up "Sorry for invading your bed" "Its fine i had a great time with you tonight" "Me too" I smile and he lays down. "Night Joel" "Sweet dreams Isabella" I walk to my room and lay on the bed and instally fall asleep.

I wake up sun in my eyes. God i wish that window had blinds. I roll out of bed and walk out of my room. i rub my eyes as i walk into the livingroom."Hey" I focus my vision and see Joel "Oh hey what you doing?" "Going to work" "Have fun" He leaves. I sit down on the couch. Maria said she wouldn't have anything for me to do for a couple days so i don't know what to do. I walk back to my room i grab clothes and go to the bathroom. After i take a quick shower i go back to my room and lay on the bed. I look at the closet. Well thats something to do. I go over to the closet and look at the floor. The holes covered. I lift it up and look down the hole. The light from the latern still shining. Holy crap how is that still on. I jump down. I look around still the same as before. Its like a little room down here. Wonder why this is here. I try not to look at the dead body. Poor guy. What was his name? oh yeah Quinn. Hope your with your family Quinn. If heaven really does exist. Hope something exist something that allows us to be with our loved ones again. I see a a wooden box in the corner. I open it. A map? I try to read the map but it makes no sense. Shit i forgot i couldnt get up on my own last time. Goddammit. I look at the map. I don't get it. Underground map? Is there more of these rooms under houses. I put the map in my pocket. I sit down. May be stuck here for a while. Im such an idiot. I look at the rug in the middle of the floor. Thats a nice rug. Maybe i can take it and wash it put it somewhere upstairs. I get up and walk over to the rug. I lift it up to look at the bottom. Im shocked to see a trapdoor. Woah. I move the rug out of the way. Its padlocked shut. Theres gotta be a key around here somewhere. I search around. Nothing. I look at the sketelton. The pockets. I go over to it. I slowly reach into the pocket like i think its gonna attack me. I pull out a key. Yes! I walk over to the trapdoor and put the key in the padlock. It fits. Should i open it? Fuck it. I unlock it and open it. Darkness. I need light. I look at the lattern. I don't know how much longer it will last.I need back up in my room. I look around. The box! i can use it. I close the trapdoor but don't lock it. I go over to the box and push it to the hole. I step on the box and i can reach the floor above. I pull myself up. I made it! I go over to my backpack. I grab it when i see the sketchbook on my bed. Maybe there will be something worth drawing down there. Or maybe im just gonna get myself killed. I grab the sketchbook and put it into my bookbag. I put it on and go over to the hole. I lower myself down. Joel would not like this idea at all. I go over to the trapdoor and open it. I shine my flashlight down. Looks like a tunnel. I jump down. Damn am i crazy. I walk through the tunnel wonder where it leads. I pull out the map. Looks like theres rooms under every house. Wonder why. It also leads out of here to. I continue walking. If that one under our house was locked will the others be. The guy had the key so maybe not. I continue walking i shine my light behind me making sure im not being followed or something. This is really creepy. I wish Joel was here. I continue walking.

I walk for what felt like an hour. There was tunnels going left and right but i ignored them and kept walking straight. I reach the end. What the hell just a dead end. I look up and i see a trapdoor above me. Oh how did i miss that. I push on the door and luckly it opens. I push it a little more and i see sunlight streaming in i push it open the whole way and pull myself out. I look around. Holy shit im outside the hydroplant. I see the woods. I decide to walk into it. I look around. Nature is so beatutiful. I continue walking. These trees our pretty but i won't something prettier to draw i continue walking it feels like its been about two hours when i finally see a beautfiul pond. A deer drinking out of it. It hasn't noticed me. I sit down on a rock and i start drawing the scene in front of me. The deer looks up after a couple minutes of drinking and notices me but doesn't take off running just stares. It then turns around and walks away. I look at my drawing. I still remeber what the deer looked like drinking the water i can still draw it in my drawing. I finsh my drawing what feels like an hour later. Looks good. Bet i could have done better back then. I get up and keep walking.

I finish my job and start heading home. I should go see Sarah and Amy. I walk to their house and knock on the door. Amy answers the door she opens it letting me in. She kisses me. "Hey glad your here i missed you" "Hows Sarah?" "Shes better" "Oh good" "How was the town thing after i left" "It was good" "What you do?" "Played games and stuff" Not gonna tell her i danced with Isabella. "Oh cool". "Yeah, whats Sarah up to?" "sleeping, you hungry?" "No not really" "Oh okay" She pulls me closer and kisses me. "What was that for?" "What can't i just randomly kiss you" "No..just kidding" "See you still have your sense of humor" "Yeah ive gotten it back in this past year" "Im glad" She starts pulling me somewhere. "Where we going?" "You'll see" She opens a door. Her bedroom. She pulls me into the room and pushes me onto the bed and shuts and locks the door. She gets on top of me and starts kissing me

I had walked for a while. Trees everywhere. Nothing pretty enough to draw. I sit down for a bit. My feet are killing me. I stand up after a couple minutes of sitting there. I continuing walking. What is that noise? Talking. Men talking. They come into view and i see who they are and they notice me. Oh no.

Cliffhanger! haha!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I turn around and run. Shit the hunters. Theres still some from that group left. The group that killed Tony. I turn right and start running so im not running towards the hydroplant even if it is 2 or so hours away. I see a bullet fly past my head. Im dead. Im fucking dead. Im gonna die here. "Don't shoot her i want her alive" A guy shouts. I keep running i won't let them capture me. "Woah" all of a sudden im hanging upside down. I look up and see my foot caught on a trap and im now hanging upside down from a tree. no no no no oh no. I see the guys in the distance walking towards me. They reach me and the guy touches my face. "Hey babe miss us?" He goes to touch my face again but i move my head. "cut her down". Another guy cuts the ropes and i fall to the ground. Im now laying on the ground i roll over so my backs now on the ground. The guy gets on top of me holding me down with his hands. I try to get free but hes to strong. Fuck. "You know what we do with pretty ladys like you?" I don't reply just continue trying to struggle free. "I'll show you" He lets go of my arms then ties them together in front with a rope another hunter just tossed to him. "You want free you can try begging" "Fuck you, fuck all of you" He gets a knife out of his pocket. Well heres my death. Hes gonna kill me. He rips my shirt with the knife. Oh no hes gonna rape me. "Stop" I scream when he goes to rip my pants. he stops before he rips them."Now you wanna beg then start" I turn my head and see the hunters there just watching laughing. "Don't do this" i say. He rips my pants. "No!" He gets closer to my face inches apart. i spit in his face. "You bitch" He sits up rubbing his face with his shirt. I hit him with my tied together hands and he rolls off. I get up and start running. "Well you guys just gonna stand there go get her..alive" I turn around and see the other hunters chasing me. I realize my backpacks not on my back it must have fell off when i was hanging. I keep running i look behind for a second i keep running faster. All of a sudden i fall. I look behind to see that i tripped over a log. I get up and start running again. I turn around a hunter gaining on me the others not to far behind. I keep running breathing heavy. my feet dying for me to stop. I stop im dead. I keep running. Im then tackled to the ground. The guy on top of me pinning me to the ground. i can't breath. He gets off and agresively pulls me up and grips my shoulders hard. "You may have got away twice but looks like you ain't getting a third" The hunter says his voice deep. The other hunters then walk over. "You know how many of our men you killed this is all that is left we had so many" I don't say anything just look at the ground. Im dead. "Knock her out" I feel something hit my head hard and then its all black.

I wake up. i focus my vision. I look around the room. Theres knifes and things everywhere. I look up and see my hands are tied the rope hanging from a hook on the ceiling. I look down my clothes ripped and dirty. The door opens. The lead hunter walks in. He walks over to me and punches me. I try not to react and look back at him with cold eyes. "Thats all the damage ill do to your face i want something hot to look at while im fucking you". I close my eyes squeezing them shut to stop from crying. Im not gonna show them im weak I open my eyes. Hes still there. he grabs my hair and smells it. "You smell so good". If i could punch this creep i so would right now. He gets closer to my face his lips inches apart. please don't kiss me you creep. He presses his lips against mine. I bite his lip hard and he pulls away. holding his lips shocked. "So your gonna be that way babe" He walks away and leaves the room closing the door. I sigh. My eyes get watery. i feel a tear roll down my face.

I walk into the house. No Joel in the livingroom. Must be working. I walk to Isabellas room and knock on her door. A stand there for a few minutes and she doesn't say anything or open the door. I open the door and i don't see her in there. She must be working too? But didn't Maria have nothing for her to do? I don't know. I hear the door open. I run into the livingroom. Its Joel. "Joel!' "What?" "Wheres Isabella?" "here" "Shes not in her room" "What?" I turn around to go to her room and he follows me. We walk into the room. Joel looks at the closet i look too and see a hole in the closet. What the hell? "Isabella" he reply. He walks over and looks down the hole. "She down there?" "I don't know" I come over and look down the hole too. "Woah" He looks at me. "Okay Ellie i want you to go down there" "What why can't you" "did you see the size of the hole its only big enough for women and little girls and possibly small men" I sigh. "fine" I look down the hole. I lower myself down holding the floor then i dropmyself. I look around. "Woah" I see a skeleton. "Poor person" I then notice a trapdoor open. "Theres a open trapdoor here" "Trap door?" "Yeah it was probably under a rug or something" "look down it" I look down it, blackness! "Its just darkness" "Okay come on up" "Hold on" "Ellie!" He shouts. "okay okay gosh" He lowers his arm down the hole and i grab it and he lifts me up."You think she went in it" "most likely" "Thats so cool" "What the hell was she thinking" "Hell if iwas in the house all day bored id go explore the creepy tunnel" "this is serious Ellie stop messing around" I don't say anything just nod. Joel walks out the room. "Ill be back" He calls and i hear the front door open and close. I look at the hole again. Isabella ill find you. I walk back to my room and grab my backpack and walk back to Isabellas room, I drop down in the hole and walk to the trapdoor. I pull out a flashlight and turn it on and jump down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I had made it to the end of the tunnel. I had ran the whole way through. This place is so creepy. I felt like someone was following me but there probably wasn't. The mind playing tricks on me making me freak out more. I push open the trapdoor. The sunlight streaming in. I climb out and look around. I see the woods ahead of me. Knowing Isabella thats were she went. I walk into the woods i continue walking the woods when ten minutes later i see a person. A guy. "oh shit" Its Joel. I duck behind a tree

"Ellie" I say. i hear her curse again. "Ellie" I don't hear her move. "Ellie come out" She steps out from behind the tree. "Hey Joel fancy meeting you here" "what the hell you doing here" "I wanna help" "No" "You got your daughter so stop treating me like im your daughter" "Your still a kid so i can treat you how i wanna treat you" "Im not a child treat me like an adult" "Your a child and ill treat you like one now go back" "And if i say no?" "NOW" She stands there her arms crossed obviously not turning around and walking away. "I can handle myself" "No" "Winter all those guys i killed,and David" "I don't care go now" "Im not leaving and you can't tell me to because your not my father" "Im sure as hell glad your not my daughter" I see hurt in her eyes. "So thats the way you feel then leave go back to Amy and Sarah and ill leave go find Marlene because id rather be with her then you" "Marlenes dead" Oh no i shouldnt have said that she doesn't know and she doesn't know i was the one who killed her. "What?!" "Nothing just go back please" "Why is Marlene dead who killed her?" "I don't know" "Don't lie to me" I don't say anything avoiding her eyes. "It was you wasn't it?" "Ellie" She takes off running and to my relief to the hydroplant. I sigh.

I open my eyes. Still hanging here. A guy walks in smiling. Not a friendly smile. He walks over to a table and picks something up. He walks over to me. He has a knife in his hand. "If your gonna kill me just do it already" He lifts up my tattered dirty shirt and slashes the knife on my stomach. I groan in pain. His smile gets bigger still not friendly. A evil smile. He backs away. I look and see blood coming out of the cut. Wait a second my feet ain't tied. That can come to my advantage. He starts coming to me i swing my legs kicking him in the face. He stumples back holding his face dropping his knife in the process. It landed in between a crack in the floor. Handle sticking up. Thats just luck. Okay get the knife. use your feet. I try to get the knife with my feet failing a couple times before i finally get it the guy is coming charging towards me not noticing the knife in my feet and i swing my feet up and stab him right in the head and he falls to the ground dead. Holy shit i can't believe that worked. oh my god. Okay i can use this knife, use it to cut myself down. can i do it. I swing my legs up and try to cut the rope after a couple seconds i let my legs fall down. Ah this is gonna be hard. Thank god im flexible. ( note: i don't know if this would be possible but pretend it is haha) I try again cutting the rope some more. If it was chain id be fucked. I drop my legs down again. The ropes but cut but not enough. I try again cutting the rope a little more. (note: if you don't understand the knife is between her feet) I accidently drop the knife. crap. maybe i can pull and the rope will snap. I start pulling with all my strength. The rope tears more. I keep pulling. Finally i drop to the floor. Holy shit i did it. I look around tools everywhere. I open cabnits. Whats this? Oh a bulletproof vest with pockets. I put the vest on. I grab some knifes and put them in pockets. Wish i had a gun. I look at the guys dead body. Damn i still can't believe that worked. I walk over to the body and pull the gun out of the holster. Looks like ill be escaping,again, for the third time!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I had walked for an hour hadn't found Isabella. What was she she leave us? I decided to turn around i walk back. If she left us no point trying to find her. But why would she just leave? Doesn't make sense. I walk until i find myself at the hydroplant gates. They open it up letting me in. "So no luck" Tommy says. "No" "We'll find her" "Yeah, you know where Ellie is" "No why?" "I said something i shouldn't have said" "She may be at the house" "Nah doubt it". I start walking back to the house. I know where Ellie is, the barn. I walk to the barn and there she is brushing a horse her back to me. Looks like shes the only one here. "Ellie" She doesn't say anything. "Look im sorry" She still doesn't say anything. I walk closer to her. She throws the horse brush to the ground and faces me. "All your gonna say is sorry you killed her Joel killed the women who was like a mother to me the women who i known my whole life sorry doesn't cut it" She picks up the brush and puts it away. She starts walking away. "Stop" She stops but doesn't turn around to face me. "She would have came after you im sorry it was a stupid mistake i didn't even think about how that would make you feel" "What do you mean she would have came after me thought they stopped looking for a cure" "They did" "Then why would Marlene come after me?" "Because she wanted you back but i didn't want you to leave me" "So you killed her because she wanted me back stop with the bullshit tell me the truth" I sigh. "They were gonna kill you take what makes you immune out of your brain so i had to stop it i couldn't let them do that" "You fucked the world because your selfish didn't want me dead did you even think maybe i wanted that Riley died i want my time to come and you took that away" "You would have died for a cure for who? hunters? . Cannibals? Theres less and less innocent people in this world" "Look at this town you took a cure away from all of them, Maria, Tommy, Sarah" "No guarentee it would have worked" "Stop arguing and admit what you did was wrong and selfish" "Okay it was selfish i didn't wanna lose you im sorry im just human how could i let someone kill a 14 year old girl thats like a daughter to me". Ellie just walked away. I stand in the barn. Silent except the sound of the animals.

I had sneaked out the room ducking low no hunters in sight. Maybe i can stealth my way out of here, but i have no clue where i am. A town i can see. A town these hunters toke over to call their own. I continue walking still ducking low. I hear hunters in the distance. Wonder where they all are. I see its starting to get dark. The darkness will help me escape. Maybe i should go back in the room and wait for the next hunter to come and attack him. I turn back and go back to the room. Someone will come when they notice their buddy hasn't come back. I go into the room and close the door and sit by it ready to attack when someone comes. I wait and finally an hour or so later the door opens the guy doesn't notice me. "Holy shit" He says as he sees the body. I jump on him stabbing him in the head. He never saw it coming. His body drops right on top of the other guys body. I look through the guys pockets to bad he ain't carrying a gun. I look out the open door no more guys the sky almost dark. Heres my chance. Travel at night. I get out the door and duck and start walking slowly looking around to see where the other hunters are.

I walk to the gates. Gonna go out and look for Isabella again. I get to the gates and im surprised to see Amy there talking to Tommy. "Hey Amy" I say walking to them. "Amy wants to go on a run to find some fabric store but i won't let her" "Its dangerous do you really need to go" "Yes i wanna make more clothes" "I'll go someday just go home" She sighs "Fine" She starts walking away. "Im gonna go out and look again" i say to Tommy motioning to the gates telling him to open them. Amy walks back "Wait your going out there" "Yeah" "Its dark and you'll be alone" "You just wanted to go out alone" "Yeah but i just realized how stupid that was" "Ill be fine Tommy open the gate" He starts opening the gate. "Wait please don't go" "I have to" "Don't go if you love me" "I don't" The words slipped out of my mouth no control but sadly its the truth i don't love her and i don't know why i use to so much why don't i now? "What" She says hurt in her eyes. "I use to love you back then but now i don't, i don't know why" She looks at me tears in her eyes. "Ive always loved you from then till now" "I know im sorry i don't know why i feel this way i wish i loved you" A tear rolls down her cheak. "okay" she says in a soft tone and walks away. I look back at Tommy. "Im an ass" "Well you were just telling her the truth" "Wish i didn't" "Well its better this way now lets go find Isabella" "Your coming with?" "of course brother" We walk out of the gate a guy closing it behind us. We start walking. Our high powered bright flashlights on. No infected will sneak up on us we look behind every minute. We walked for what felt like two hours. "What is that?" Tommy says pointing to something in the distance. We continue walking till we get to it. "A backpack" i say holding it up. "Isabellas" "Is that a bad sign?" "I think so" I look around and see rope tied to a tree and the other half on the ground cut off. "looks like she was caught in a trap" Tommy says. I kneel down and pick something up. Cloth. "looks like apart of a shirt" i say. "she might have been in a fight" "Maybe with an infected so thats why she didn't come back" "or hunters" I drop the piece of shirt on the ground. I hand Tommy Isabella's backpack. "You wear it" He isn't wearing a backpack just carrying a shotgun. He puts it on. "Hate to say it but im not sure we will find her alive" "Yeah.." I shine my flashlight forward right into a face of a clicker. "shit" Tommy shoots it and it falls to the ground dead. We then hear sounds of infected. Tommy reloads his gun. "God dammnit" We shine our lights shooting at the infected that come into it. One comes charging at me out of nowhere knocking me to the ground it gets on top of me almost getting a bite on my neck. I hear the sound of the shotgun and it drops dead right on top of me. I roll it off and get back up just in time for another to knock me down again. i punch it in the face and it rolls off and i stand up and shot it in the head. After a couple minutes of shooting infected we no longer hear the sounds of them. "You hear that?" "I hear nothing" "Exctually" "Lets head back" I sigh and dont say anything for a couple seconds. "Okay" We walk back to the hydroplant.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Its the next day. Night again. I stand behind the gates that lead to the outside pleading with Tommy. "Just let me go i promise this will be the last search" "Your not gonna find her im sorry to say" "But its not like me to just give up" "Got a runner" The guy on watch says. The only guy on watch. Zane Wells. 20 year old kid volunteered to keep watch. The kid ain't the best shot in the world so i don't know who agreed to this. I jump up with him and look at the infected while hes reloading his gun. That kid shots at every shadow thinking its a infected. It has blonde hair like Isabellas. Shes looking down so i can't really see her face. A gash on her head with blood coming out of it. Tattered clothes. Looks like this one went through hell. Its a silent infected i notice. Usually they make sounds. I hear the sound of gunshot beside me and the infected was hit in the shoulder and falls down. "What the fuck?" I hear it say. "Wait it just spoke" The boy says shock and horror on his face. I then look at it its face now visible. "Holy shit its Isabella" I jump down and run to her side. "Why did he shoot me" She says in a weak voice. "Thought you were an infected" she closes her eyes. "Joel.." She says eyes still closed weak voice she opens her eyes and raises her hand up and i grab it. "Open the godamn gate" I say to Zane and Tommy standing up there shocked. Tommy jumps down. Zane still there staring. The gate opens and i pick Isabella up. "Follow me ill take you to the doctors" Tommy starts running and i run after him. Times like this is when i wished this place had cars. I run following Tommy. I have no clue were this place even is are we close. "Right there" Tommy says pointing to a building. I run faster passing Tommy and make it to the doctors. I burst into the door. A little place set up with a bunch of medical equipment. A doctor table in the middle. The doctor looks up from his book as i came in. "Holy hell what happened here" He says dropping his book. "She was shot" "in the head?" "No i don't know wheres that from" "Set her on the table" I do as he said. Shes now uncouncious or dead who knows. "I have to ask you to leave" I nodd and walk out the door. Tommy standing outside. He doesn't say anything. I look down my shirt covered in blood. My hand too. She might not make it.

I walk home my mind racing with thoughts. The sounds around i can't hear like im deaf. Its like the worlds spinning. My eyes focus and i see the house i walk to it still feel like the worlds spinning. Is this how you feel when someone your close to is dieing or dead? Like you can sense it. I walk into the house. Its dark. I didn't even see if Ellies bedroom light was on from outside. I sit on the couch in the dark. Shes dieing. "Joel?" I hear a voice say it says it again and i reconize Ellie's voice. "Yeah?" I manage to say. The light turns on and i shield my eyes like its the brightest light in the world. "I was thinking about what you-holy shit you got blood on you" "It ain't my blood" I don't look at her she stands by the lightswitch. "Are you alright?" She asks. "Found Isabella" "Is she-is she-" "not yet" "What do you mean not yet" she says stepping in front of me. "She might not make it" "But she has to i was sure she wasn't gonna be another-" "She dies then we move on like with everyone else" "Okay" She says dropping the subject. She walks away turning the light off. I lay down and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of loud knocking on the front door. I sit up and stretch. I look down. I never changed my clothes. I walk over to the door and open it. "Come with me" Tommy says. "Can i atleast change first" "Yeah". i walk away and head to Isabellas room i walk in and grab clothes change then hurry back to Tommy. "come on" i follow him. We walk in silence. We arrive at the place i knew we were going-the doctors. We walk in. Isabella laying on the table. This is the part where he tells me shes dead. "So shes okay now i stitched and cleaned her headwound and got the bullet out in the shoulder manged to just miss anything that could have for sure made her bleed to death if it hit it i cleaned it up and stiched it" "So shes alive?" "She manged to survive it she didn't lose as much blood as i thought first glance so she'll be fine shes very lucky" I look at her uncouncious body. "Take her home" the doctor says. "You sure i can?" "Yes she should be fine i was up all night and this morning shes fine now" "Okay" I pick her up holding her in my arms and me and Tommy start heading home. We get to my house and Tommy opens the door and i go in. "Thanks Tommy" I say. "Your welcome im glad shes okay" He walks away and i carry her to her room and gently set her on the bed. I look at her as she lays there unmoving. God shes beautiful.

May not update as much as i usually do. School starts soon! Ah i wanna cryyy! lol


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*flashback*

_I started heading towards the woods. "Shes escaped" I heard someone yell. Shit! i start running a bullet flying past my head. Im tackled from behind. My attacker on me. He gets up and starts to pull me up but i pull out my knife and stab him in the stomach. He looks at me shock and pain on his face. I twist the knife before pulling it on he yells in pain and sinks to the floor. I feel a bullet graze the top of my head i cry out in pain and see it hit the tree. I pull out the gun and shoot the guy in the head and take off running again. 3 down. 7 more to go. More gunshots being fired. I duck behind a tree. I have to kill them all i can't let them live. They'll hunt me down. I look past the tree and see about 5 guys standing there with guns. There not shooting i don't think they know im here. I aim my gun and shoot it. It hits one guy in the neck. He grabs his neck. From here i can hear his choking sounds."Shes got a gun" One yells. The one shot in the neck drops to the ground not dead yet. Yeah suffer you bastard. I shoot my gun again but it misses a guy. Damn it. A bullet flys past my head. They no where i am now. I shoot again and hide behind the tree. I hear a guy groan in pain. He must have been hit. I look behind the tree again and shoot. A guy hit in the head he drops down dead. I duck behind the tree again. I take a peak. Okay so two dead on the ground. One hit in the shoulder. And the other one ducking reloading his gun. Wait there should be one more. Where is he? There was five there. Two are dead. I feel someone grab me they try to choke me to death. "I got her" he yelled. I struggled to get free. I bit his arm hard and he let go. "Ow you bitch" I kick him in the knee hard causing him to drop to his knees. He grabs me but i punch him in the face and pull out my knife slashing his throat before he gets a chance to grab me again. He grabs his throat and falls to the ground. I stab him in the stomach. I look behind the tree and see the guys moving up there smart enough to not just walk out in the open to me. Only two now. Theres 10 total so three more to go after these guys. I aim my gun and shoot but miss. I aim it again and go to shoot but i hear the sound of the empty gun. shit!. I start searching the guys body. I grab his gun. I peak around the corner the guys moving up. The one guy still bleeding from his gunshot wound on his shoulder. I shoot the gun and it hits him in the head. Yes! one more! The one gun notices his dead friend. "Thats it bitch im killing you" He says. He stupidly starts running towards me. I shot the gun and miss. Damn it. I shoot it again and it almost hits him. He then reaches me and punches me in the face. Im on the ground holding my face. I turn around him standing aiming the gun towards me on the ground. "Ready to die bitch", I hear a sound of a gunshot and he falls down dead to the ground i grab his gun. What the hell who shot him. I peak around the tree. The remaining three men coming towards me. "Those dicks tryed killing her i told them not to kill her i want her alive". The leader says. "Looks like she killed them" There almost here. They'll see me run. I reload the gun. If i die atleast i killed 7 of them. I hold my gun ready to shoot i sit against the tree. Trying to control my breathing. I feel them grab me before i even know their there. "no" i yell as they start dragging me away. "Chillax babe were keeping you alive" They walk me to a building. Not the one i was in before. They open the door and we walk in well they force me in. We walk down a hallway and the two grabbing me let me go. The two walk away leaving me and the one guy. The leader. He opens a door and pushes me in. I look around. A bed. Oh no. I turn around and attempt to leave but he pushes me. Pushes me hard i fall on the floor. "Get up". I make no effort to get up and he pulls me up and pushes me on the bed. the beds not in the best condition. "Please don't" I plead. He touches my face. He grabs the end of my shirt and starts lifting it. "No" I yell. I knee him hard. He stumbles back groaning in pain. I jump on him knocking him to the floor and punch him in the face. He pushes me off and gets on top of me. "Stop resisting" He kisses my neck. I almost gag in disgust. "Get off me you creep" I scream in his face. He lifts me up then slams my head on the ground. I let out a moan of pain. "Want me to do that again then stop resisting" My bulletproof vest i found not on me anymore been ripped off in the fight with the guy in the woods. The one i killed. He goes to kiss my lips but i move my head. "Fine" He gets up leaving me on the floor. I then notice the knife in my backpocket. I get it and hide my hand. He gets on top of me again running his hands on my thighs. He goes to take off my pants. I take this oppurtunity and stab him right in the neck. He gasps. and falls to the ground. I get up hes not quite dead and crawls toward me he grabs my leg and i shake it off and kick him in the head. I go to the door and open it and peak out. Don't see the remaining men. I start towards the door. Im at the door slowly opening it. I hear a door open. "Holy shit" A man says. I turn around. shoot no gun. I throw my knife and by luck it lands right in his forehead. Holy shit thats a once in a lifetime chance of happening. The guy falls down and i grab the knife about to pull it out when a hand grabs mine. I look up. the last guy. He has his gun to my head. Well this is it. He sighs then takes the gun off my head. "just go" "What?" i say shocked. "Go" He sets the gun down and backs up. I stand up confused. "Your just letting me go?" I look at him he looks pretty young. Such a shame a young boy in this. He must be 18. I back up out the door still staring at him. I said i wasn't gonna leave any alive. I glance down at the gun. i quickly grab it and he doesn't even react. I point the gun at him. Why do i feel bad i killed the other ones easily. "Do it" He says. I aim the gun at his head. "Im sorry" I shoot the gun the bullet through his head he falls down dead. I put the gun in the back of my pants and head out the door. I start running back. I feel dizzy. I touch my head then look at my hand. Blood. I look a mess. I start on my journey back to the hydroplant._

_**I survived.**_

This is a flashback of Isabella escaping! Ain't she badass haha


	21. Sorry not continuing story

Dont think ill be continueing this story i lost interest and seems like others did too. Oh well

Hope you enjoyed all the 20 chapters! :)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Its been a couple days since the day i told Amy i didn't love her. Haven't talked to her. I really think i should. I walk to Isabellas room and open the door a little and look inside. Shes still asleep. I close the door and walk back to the livingroom. Ill go visit Amy now. I head out the door and walk to Amy's house. I get there. I walk to the door and knock. Bet she'll slam the door in my face. She opens the door."Can we talk" "Why so you can tell me how you don't love me" "Im sorry" "Its because of her isnt it" "Who? Isabella? No i just.." "Just what?" "..don't love you" "Get out of my life then" She slams the door in my face. Well that went well. I walk home. I get to the house and walk to Isabellas room. I walk in shes still asleep. I walk over to the bed and kneel beside it. I pull her shirt exposing her shoulder stitches. Can stitches get a infection? I don't know. I run my finger lightly over the stiches. Lucky they manged to find this stuff. She moves and moans in her sleep. I put my hand to her forehead. Doesn't have a fever. She'll be find. I move my hand down to her cheek. Leaving my hand there for a couple seconds before taking it off. Its beacause of her isn't it Amy's words come to my mind. She can't be the reason why. I see her eye lids move a little. "Isabella?" She opens her eyes but only a little. "Im alive?" She says in a low voice. Im not sure if shes saying it to me or herself considering how quietly she said it. "Your gonna be fine" I say. She trys to sit up but i can tell shes really dizzy. "Im..really hungry" I chuckle "I'll be back ill get you something". I walk out of the room into the livingroom before i walk into the kitchen i hear the front door open i turn and see Tommy. "Hey" I say. "She doing fine?" "Yeah she just woke up hey can you get her something to eat ill go back to the room" "Sure" I walk back to the room. Shes sitting up. "Did you eat the food on the way here" She sounds like her old self. I laugh. "No Tommy came so hes getting it" "Oh" She lays down. I sit on the bed beside her feet."What were you thinking?" "Well right now i was thinking how im hungry" "Thats not what i meant" She sits up. "I don't know i was really bored and i found the trapdoor and it lead out of the hydroplant and i found woods and i had my sketchbook so i wanted to draw" "What happened?" "Hunters" "You escape?" "Yeah killed them all" Tommy walks in. "Here you go" He hands her a plate of food. "Thanks Tommy" "Your welcome. You feeling alright?" "Just a little lighthead probably because i haven't ate in a while" She starts eating. "well just stopped by to see if you were alright" Tommy leaves. I look at Isabella. She looks down at her food as she eats. "I almost got bit trying to search for you" "You searched for me" Her tone has a hint of i cant believe that in it. "Of course" "Bet Amy didn't like that" She says. "Yeah and bet Amy didn't like when i told her i told her i didnt love her" She chokes on her food then swallows it. "What?" "Yeah it just came out" "Is it true" "Yeah" "Why" "I don't know" "Well its usually because you love someone else..or your gay" She says then laugh. "Yeah im not gay" She laughs. I love to hear her laugh. "Oh so you must be in love with someone else GASP is it Maria" Shes back to herself like she was never even almost killed. She just looks a little paler. "I think.." "Wait you are?" "No i think im in love with y-" "Isabella your awake" Ellie voice says making me jump. I look at the door as she walks in. Thank you Ellie for saving me. Was i really gonna say i love her. Do i? I look at her smiling as Ellie hugs her. "Glad your okay" Ellie says. "Yeah im lucky" "Id be incredibly upset if i lost you too" Ellie says. "Im sorry i almost got myself killed" "Doesn't matter aslong as your okay" Ellie walks back to the doorway. "Well im gonna go to Riley's so bye" She leaves leaving me and Isabella alone. "You were saying?" She says. "Uh" I avoid looking at her. I stand up. "I was saying i got to go" She doesnt say anything so i just get up and leave.

Decided to continue since people wanted me to and im really bored haha!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

What was Joel gonna say? Was he gonna say he loves me? Nah i doubt that. I mean come on why would he love me. Yeah im prettyish but not as pretty as Amy. He should love her. He doesn't deserve her though shes such a bitch. He deserves better. God my head hurts. I touch my stitches on my head. Damn was that a close one. Another reason Joel couldnt love me, im such an idiot. I sigh and stand up.I walk to the door. My hand on the door knob. I lean forward my forehead on the door. So much drama for a post-pandemic world. I lean back and turn the door knob. I open the door a little. I open the door and walk out. "Joel" I call out but it only comes out a whisper. I feel myself feeling dizzy. I put my hands on the walls as i walk. I ate why am i so dizzy. I continue walking still using the walls as support. My vision starts becoming blurry. Im not okay. I manage to make it the livingroom. "Joel" i barely say. I look around with my blurry vision. No Joel. My head feels like its a hundred pounds. I feel way more dizzier i can barely make out whats in front of me, Next thing i know im on the ground.

"I almost told her i loved her" He stops in his tracks and looks at me. "Do you?" My brother says looking at me. "I-I think so" "Well way to go bro" He says patting me on the back. "What?" I say. "Shes better then Amy shes perfect for you" I don't say anything. "So how long?" "I don't know maybe the whole time but just realized now, she probably doesn't feel the same way" Tommy smiles. "You never know bro" "Its sad it takes her almost dying for me to realize how i felt about her" "Well shes alive so what are you waiting for"? "I don't know, god damn when did my life become such a drama movie" Tommy laughs. "Well cya later bro". He walks ahead of me to his house a couple houses away. I turn around to head home. If she doesn't feel the same way doesn't matter theres worse things in this world to worry about.

I finally arrive at the house. I open the door and step inside. Im shocked to see Isabella on the floor. "Isabella?" I run over to her. I feel for her pulse, shes still alive. I pick her up shes in my arms and i rush out of the house and run to the doctors

Its an hour later i wait patiently outside the wrong with her. The door opens and the doctor steps out. "Is she okay?" I practically shout in his steps back an inch. "Sorry". "Yes she should be fine just in shock probably from the events and the fact that shes alive". "Can i see her?" "Of course" He steps aside and i walk in. She looks pale. Is he sure shes okay. I go by her. I look at her.I stroke her face with my thumb. Why couldn't i have realized i love you along time ago. I push a piece of hair off her face. "I love you" I whisper. I turn out and leave the room.

I wake up to the sound of knocking on the door. Damn did i lock the door? Ellie must be locked out. I sit up and rub my eyes. I yawn and stand up. I slowly walk to the door runing my fingers through my hair. I unlock the door and open it. Im greeted by a smiling Isabella. "Isabella?" She opens the screen door. I grab her and pull her into a hug. "Woah" She says then laughs. "What?" I say pulling away from her. "I don't know" She says her beautiful eyes looking at mine. "Your okay?" "Yeppers" I pull her into the house. "What the doctor say?" "He said to take it easy that im in shock" "Well your going to take it easy right now" I grab her wrist and start pulling her to her room. "Woah Joel chillax" "Im not walking in and seeing you laying on the floor again". She doesn't say anything and i take her to her room. She lays down on the bed. She smiles and i walk out of the room.

Its night time im about to fall asleep when i hear gunshots. What the hell? Tommy bursts into my house. "Joel" He practically screams. "What?" "Bandits" I instally stand up. "Oh fuck" Can't i ever just relax for once one life threatning thing after another. Damn do i miss the old world.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I picked up my gun made sure it was loaded. Putting another gun in the back of my pants. "Ellie,Isabella" I say loudly so they can hear me. They walk out confused looks on their faces. "Go to the secret room don't come out till i come get you and if i dont come back.." My words drift off they look at me even more confused. "GO" I shout. They start to turn around. I turn around to head to the door. "Joel, wait" Isabella says. I turn around just in time for her to press her lips against mine. Shes kissing me? wow! I feel her lips on mine her soft lips. The kiss was much better then i expected i think as she pulls away she smiles and looks in my eyes. "You might not come back" She turns around and hurrys away. I stand there shocked and happy all at the same time. I should have told her i loved her. I sigh and walk out the door.

I get in the room just in time for ellie to jump down the hole. I grab my backpack and jump down after her. "Wait, the holes still open" Ellie says. I look back up the light from the room shining through. I push a wooden box over and stand on it i just about reach outside the hole. I feel around and i feel the part that covers it and put it over the hole covering it. "Okay were good now" i say. I sit down against the wall Ellie sits beside me. "You know whats going on?" "I don't know but Joel had a gun". We sit in silence. In the distance we hear gunshots. God Joel please survive whatevers going on. "I think its bandits" Ellie says breaking the silence. "Or a horde of infected got in" "Both are bad" "Yeah.." I think back to the kiss. Holy crap i can't believe i did that. It was amazing. I smile. "Why you smiling?" Ellie says startling me. "I-uh-nothing no reason" "Aw come on man tell me" "Okay but-" "But what come on man your like my adult best friend" "Don't freak out to much" "Well tell me already" "I kissed Joel" Ellie makes a happy squeal "Aw you like Joel i knew it you guys are so cute does he like you back how did he react did he-" "Woah Ellie chillax" I say then laugh. "Sorry its just exciting" "Yeah i know" "So do you love him?" "I think so" "You think he loves you?" "Ah i don't know"

Me and Tommy stayed ducked behind a wooden crate. Gunshots bein shot all around us. I peak up. I get down and get my gun ready to shoot. I shoot the gun and it hits a guy. I duck down again. I wish i brought my bag it has smoke bombs in it. Tommy shots his gun and ducks down. More gunshots and guys shouting. I shoot my gun again and it hits a guy moving up right in the head he drops down dead. I duck down again and Tommy gets up to shoot his gun. I hear him cry out in pain and drop to the ground. I see a wound on his shoulder. "oh no Tommy" "Im fine" He says and sits up. He goes to aim his gun but makes a moan of pain and drops the gun. The wound bleeding alot. "Maybe im not fine" Gunshots still be shot around us. I look at the bleeding wound. If i don't get him out of here he may bleed out. The wounds bleeding pretty badly.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ugh i can't sit here any longer" I say stopping my pacing around the room to look at Ellie."Well Joel said to stay here" "Yeah well i can't" "Are you crazy, you wanna go out there?" She stands up. "Yes i can help" "Did you seem to forget you almost died a couple days ago?" "Did you seem to forget what kind of world were living in our chances of dying are very high" "Not if you stay in here and fuckin wait for Joel to come back" "He may not come back" "So might not you" Im not sure what to say i stand there not looking at her. First time i ever even had a fight with Ellie. "Its a risk i have to take" "Theres plently of guys out there taking that risk" I Stand on the box. "One more makes a difference". I push the piece of floor away. "Fine, then so will two more" "What?" I look at her and she pulls a gun out from behind her pants. " ." "Why not?" "You could get killed" "So could you" "Your only 14" "Yeah a 14 year old running around in a world with infected that i cant get infected by but they can eat me and a bunch of guys with guns trying to fucking kill us not much of a world for a 14 year old" I pull myself up. "Your not going and thats final" I cover the hole back up. She'll get up it once i leave i need to cover it with something heavy. I look over at the dresser. If i can mange to push it that will do good. I go over to the dresser and attempt to push it, no such luck. Damn. I go out into the hallway and open the closet. Nails and a hammer. That will do. It will piss her off so bad though. I go back to the room and start nailing the piece of floor down. "Fuck you Isabella" I hear Ellie screaming below. "Im sorry" I scream back. I finish then put my backpack on. I walk out of the room turning off the light as i walk out. I walk outside theres still gun shots but not nearly as much as before. Holy Hell. Dead bodies everywhere and two houses on fire. I start running in the shadows. I need to find Joel. I look at the dead bodies as i run.

"Its okay Tommy were almost there" I whisper as i walk in the shadows to the doctors. Tommy leaning on me as i guide him. "Joel i-im not gonna make it" He says his voice so weak and low i barely heard it over the gunshots in the distance. "Your gonna make it your gonna fucking make it" Were nearly there. I push myself to go faster. We make it there and i burst into the room Tommy almost falling to the ground. "No no NOOO" I sit Tommy on the ground. I look at the doctor laying dead on the floor.

I can't believe she did that god i hate her so much right now. I pace around the room. Shes gonnna get herself killed. I pace faster. What is she trying to prove. I trip over something and fall to the ground. ow what the fuck. I look at what i tripped over. The latch. The latch on the trap door. I smile. Looks like you forgot about something Isabella. I open the trap door. Damn i don't have a flashlight. Guess im going down there in the dark. I jump down. I start to walk the creepy dark tunnel. Maybe ill turn one of the corners. To bad i can barely see. I feel the walls as i walk. I feel the walls and walk until i feel a turn. I turn the corner and continue walking until i reach the end of the tunnel. I feel for the door. I push it up and it creaks loudly. I climb up. I have no clue where im at considering how dark it is. I hear a sound. What is that. I feel around. I feel what feels like a flashlight. I hear the sound again. It sounds like a..i turn the flashlight on. Clicker! i drop the flashlight. It makes a shreik and comes running towards me i move out of the way. It runs into the wall confusing it for me it trys to bite it. I almost laugh. I pull my switchblade out and jump on it stabbing it in the neck multiple drops down dead to the ground. i pick up the flashlight. Jesus christ what the hell was a clicker doing down here. I shine the light around the room. Its like ours but less things in it. How did it even surivive down here. I look at the dead clicker. makes me wonder who it was before. I look for where the opening on the ceiling is. Found it. Wonder whos house this is. I push something over so i can stand on it. I stand on it and push the floor up. I climb out into a dark room. I put the floor back down. I flash the flash light around the room, its a bedroom. Maybe i should do something about that dead clicker its spores are probably gonna seep up. I open a droor in the nightstand. A bunch of crap . I look through it and find a lighter. well just a lighter aint gonna do shit. I walk out of the room. The rest of the house dark too. I wonder if anyone lives here. "Search the houses" I hear someone say outside. Oh shit. I run to a closet and hide in there. Isabella is right im gonna get myself killed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I hear the front door open. Oh geez please dont look in closets. I feel for my blade. I hold it in my hand. I hear footsteps. They get louder. What the hell i fought a ton of men in the winter what the hells one gonna do to me. The footsteps are closer. I hear the door knob rattle. Uh-oh. I ready myself. The door opens. Before i can stab him he grabs me. "Let go of me you chickenshit". I struggle with him. "Shut up little girl" "He slams my face on the wall. I let out a groan of pain. "Want me to do that again?" "Fuck you" He slams my face again then agressively pushes me on the ground. I let out another groan of pain as he kicks me in the stomach. Fuck this guy. I grab my knife and stab him in the leg. He reacts with a shout of pain/shock. I take this moment and get up and stab him in the stomach. "You bitch" He shoves me and i hit the wall. He sinks to the ground. I take my knife and stab him right in the head. I sit down on the floor against the wall. Ive finally accepted if you wanna survive you gotta kill or be killed theres some things in this shitty world worth living for like a nice town like this where people aren't trying to kill you and you make good friends but that all may be taken away because of these assholes. I kick his dead body then stand up. I start to head out slowly crouching making sure not to be seen.

"Okay Tommy listen to me" I put my hands on his face and move his face so hes looking at me he looks weaker and paler by the moment. "I-Im not a doctor but maybe i can um do something" I look around the room. I look back at Tommy. "Maria" He says. "huh?" "Get..Maria..She'll know what to..do" He hands me the walky talky from his backpocket his hands shaking. I turn it on. "Maria we need you now" I wait for her reply watching Tommy carefully. "Joel? Is everything okay" "No come to the doctors now" I put it down and pick Tommy up and put him on the doctors bed. I cut his shirt exposing where he was shoot. Oh hell. Maria hurry.

I walk outside staying in the shadows. I hold a gun in my hand. God please don't let me get killed. I start walking fast but not fast enough to bring attention to me. Something better seriously be wrong. Not that i hope somethings wrong but risking my life for nothing ill kill Joel. I don't notice any guys. I see dead bodies laying on the ground. People i god. I continue walking. Who is that? I see a person. Is that Isabella? I look around i don't see any men i start running towards her she aims her gun but lowers it when she notices its me. I reach her. "What the hell are you doing Maria?" "Joel needs help" "Joel? Where?" "Doctors" "Oh god, come on ill cover you lets go" We start running.

Come on Maria. The door flys open and i turn around and see Maria..and Isabella? I walk towards them. "Joel" Isabella says and she hugs me. I wrap my arms around her. "What the he-" She cuts me off "I know im sorry i left the house but i just wanted to help" "Its okay, wheres Ellie?" "I left her at the house, i uh nailed the floor shut" "Bet shes pissed" I turn around remebering the situation. Marias already doing something. "Oh no Tommy" Isabella says from behind me. "Lets wait outside" We walk outside. I notice no gunshots. who won? Us or them. "Hes gonna be fine" Isabella says. I sit down on the ground against the building. "I hope so" She sits down beside me. Her head on my shoulder. "Its gonna be okay Joel" "I hope so" i say looking at her. I remeber back to when she kissed me. I look at her lips. She looks at me she must have noticed my gaze. She leans forward and i close the space between us kissing her passionitly.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Me and Isabella sit there. Her head on my shoulder not talking but its not awkward. Maria walks out. Shes covered in blood. Tommy's blood. "I-Is he dead?" I say dreading the answer. "He lost alot of blood" Oh no. I feel Isabella grab my hand. I don't say anything. "Maybe i can somehow give him your blood but only if your the same blood type" "So hes alive?" "Yes but he needs blood" I try to think of what my blood type is. I then think of the time me and Tommy got our bloods tested seeing if we had the same kind of blood. We did. I stand up. "Okay lets do this fast".

I walk around, its dark so i hide in the shadows. Theres dead bodies everywhere. I look at the bodies. Some guys i reconize some guys i don't. Damn bandits. Wheres Joel, i gotta find him. I almost call out but stop myself knowing that will be a death wish its like being in a room full of clickers and you just start screaming. God Joel please be alive. I continue walking i have no idea where im going im not sure where all the remaining bandits went. I'll go to the doctors that place seems safe and maybe ill run into Joel on the way. I make my way staying in the shadows keeping a close eye out.

Maria finished getting blood from me i feel weak. Aren't we just fucking lucky they had some medical equipment. I make my way back outside and sit beside Isabella. "You okay?" "Just weak" I lay down, my head in her lap. I notice i don't hear any gun shots. I see lots of houses burning down. Holy hell this is bad. I close my eyes. I feel Isabella tense up. I open up my eyes and shes aiming her gun. I look and i see Ellie step out of the shadows i sit up instally and Isabella lowers the gun. Ellie runs over to us "Holy shit you guys are okay what are you doing?" "Tommy he-" I try to stand up "Woah" I lean against the wall. Isabella stands up. "Tommy is he okay?" Ellie says concern in her voice. "I Don't know" I say my voice shaking. I feel myself getting dizzer. "Joel" Isabella says she grabs my arm. "Sit down" I do as she says. Maria walks out. "Oh hello Ellie, Tommy is uh i don't know, i-i don't know if he will make it" I can't lose my brother. "Come inside us girls will secure the place so we can stay in here till tomorrow and figure out the aftermath" We all get inside the doctors. Not to big but not to small. Its crazy how in a blink of an eye everything can go to shit so fast.

haha so i don't know how long this story will be i just keep getting ideas. lol!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I wake up, Marias already up and cheaking on Tommy. I stretch and yawn. "How is he"? "Better" "Oh good" I sigh. I look over at Isabella and Ellie there still sleeping. "So" Maria says making me look at her. Shes holding Tommy's hand and looking at me. "You and Isabella". I look back at Isabella. "Yeah?" I don't really wanna have this conversation now. She must have sensed that so she said "Oh nothing". She turned back to Tommy. "Do you think hes gonna make it"? "Honestly Joel, I don't know" I sigh. "I think ill take a walk" "Be careful" I walk outside the smell of the fresh air hits me in the face. I breathe in. I guess ill go see the damage of the town. I start walking. I hear nothing but the blowing wind. No people. I reach the town. Burnt down buildings and dead bodies everywhere. This is bad really bad. I hear a gunshot and a bullet flys right past my head. shit! I duck down behind a crate. "A survivor" A guy yells which i assume to others. Shit so there must be more. We lost. I feel the walkie talkie in my pants. I turn it on "Maria take the girls and Tommy if you can and get the hell out of here as far as you can" I say into it quiet but not quiet enough where they wouldnt hear me. I turn it off don't wait for the response i just hope she heard it. I feel for my gun. Im caught off guard by someone grabbing me. "Your coming with us asshole"

"Ellie!Isabella! Get up". I grab some things and throw them in bags. I look at Tommy. Shit how are we gonna take him. I hear someone yawn and i look over at Ellie and Isabella. "What?" Ellie says in her tired voice. "We need to go now" They sit up. "Wheres Joel?" "Get things and lets go" I finish packing things. They look confused. "Now!" They get up still confused and get things and put them in their backpacks. I look at Tommy. Oh man. I got over to Tommy and hold his hand. "I love you so much" I kiss him and look away and go over to Ellie and Isabella. "Lets go" "Were just gonna leave him here?" Isabella says. "We have to" "What the hells going on" "Joel told us to get out now go far away" "but why" "I don't know now lets go" I head for the door but Isabella grabs my arm. "We can't just leave Tommy here" "I love him so much and i don't want to but how the hell are we suppost to get him out of here" Isabella stands there thinking. "We don't have time for this" I open the door. Ellie and Isabella just stand there shocked not sure what to do. "Come on!" They walk out the door. I look back at Tommy hes laying on the bed motionless, defenseless. I had put a gun under his pillow. I close the door and lock it. I love you Tommy.

We walked about 5 miles away in the woods. We didn't run into any infected or hunters/bandits. The walk quiet the whole time. None of us knowing what to say. "What the fuck i can't beleive we just left them back there like that" Ellie says breaking the silence. "You have no idea how hard that was to do" Maria says. I sigh. Tommy could be dead and hell Joel might be to. Guess he ran into some bandits. "This is so fucked up" Ellie says kicking a tree. "Im sorry but we had to leave them" Maria says. "Im not talking about that" Me and Maria look at her confused. "Everyone i have ever cared for has died or left me" "We don't know that Joel is dead" I say. "Yeah but theres a hell of chance that Sarah and Stevie and all my other friends are" I see tears in Ellie's eyes. "Ellie its-" "No don't tell me its gonna be okay cause its not everyone keeps dying my life keeps getting in danger this is to much shit for a girl to handle" She sits down on the ground covering her face with her hands. "Ellie" I sit beside her wrapping my arm around her. She shrugs it off and faces away. We sit in silence. Im not sure what to say. "Lets get moving find somewhere safe to rest" Maria says. We all continue walking.

I open my eyes its all blurry. I blink a couple times and my vision is clear. "Joel?" I look around im at the doctors. No Joel. I try to get up and my arm screams in protest. Ah god. "Its locked" I hear someone say outside the door. Joel? "Well use your knife" Another man says. Not Joel. Shit. I sit up ignoring the pain. I look around i need a weapon. I see something sticking out from underneath my pillow. I lift the pillow. A gun. I grab the gun and make sure its loaded. I stand up. I cant't be out in the open. I push a chair to the corner and crouch behind. I hear the knife unlocking the door. "ok its unlocked" I hear the sound of the door opening. I ignore the pain from my arm and ready myself. Hopefully its only two.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Oh look houses" Ellie excitedly says. God im exhausted from all this walking. "Those may be safe, we'll cheak them out". We walk to a house. Ellie and Maria ready there guns and i slowly open the door. I peak in. No sign of people. The house is completely empty. "Think its okay". We all walk in. Ellie closes the door. "So whats the plan" "Uh we crash here for a bit then uh i don't know" Maria says. I look around. Sleeping on the cold hard dirty floor,awesome. "Well its not very safe if someone could just walk right in" "Lets go to the basement and just board that up so its safe and we can stay down there". We all walk down the stairs to the basement. Maria stands at the door for a few seconds then opens it. Its pretty dark down there the light from upstairs streaming in when the doors open. I pull a flash light out of my bag and turn it on. Ellie does the same thing. Maria closes the door and now were in darkness. I shine the light around the room. A dirty old mattress and some tote boxes. Most likely empty. I sigh. "How we gonna secure this place. "Ill go look for wood and something and one or both of you guys look for nails and a hammer" "Okay" me and Ellie both say. I sit my backpack down but still have my gun. We all go upstairs. "Be careful" I say as Maria walks away to go outside. Shes a very tough women. "Why did this have to happen" Ellie says. "I don't know Ellie" She sighs. "Welp lets go find some nails and a hammer". She starts walking away humming. If there was a hammer and nail here it would be long gone. I walk into the kitchen Ellie is already looking around. "Nuttin" She says turning around looking at me. "I figured". Ellie slams one of the doors shut hard making me jump. "Something on your mind Ellie?" "Im just sick of those piece of shit guys ruining everything" "Well everything happens for a reason" "Thats total bullshit" Ellie says slamming another cabnit door. Maria walks in. She carrying some wood boards and has a hammer attached to her pants. "Look what i found girls" "Awesome" Ellie says and starts heading out of the kitchen. We follow her to the basement. We get to the basement and i close the door. "Wait, we nail this door shut and we can't get out" Ellie says. I almost slap myself in the face i didn't even think about that. "Were gonna starve" Ellie says. "Shes right" "We will hunt for food lots of food just enough for a couple days then we will nail the door shut and when we wanna leave we can just rip the boards off" Maria says. "Sounds like a plan" Ellie says. She grabs her bow and starts heading to the door. "I'll go with her Maria you stay" "Okay" I follow Ellie out.

Im awaken by a hard blow to the face. I groan in pain and my vision comes clear. Theres three guys standing before me. I realize im tied to a chair. "We were gonna kill you but you look like a good contender to be one of us" The guy closest to me says. "Im not gonna become one you assholes" Thats get me another punch to face. "You know what would be funner" The one guy says looking at the other guys. "Torturing him" "I like that idea" I glare at them. "Fine i don't care torture me all you want i can take pain" "We'll see" He takes a knife and stabs it into my thigh. I try not to flinch or groan in pain i stare at him with cold dark eyes. "Well damn this ain't gonna be no fun if your gonna hide your pain". He pushes me hard and the chair and i fall to the ground. Him and his buddies laugh and i hear them walk out. Fuckin assholes.

I walk over the body of the two guys i just shoot. With a bad arm and im still a good shot. I searched their bodies and grabbed what i could. I look around. Where has Joel gone off to. Wheres Maria, Maria obviously was here if im still alive. I start heading to the town. I carry the molotov bomb in my hands that one of the bandits was carrying. I see the town some houses burnt down and dead bodies everywhere. Jesus christ. I hear voices. Oh shit. I duck down. I peak up and a group of three guys are standing there talking. I look down at the molotov. Should i do it? What the hell why not. I throw it and instally they all light on fire i hear there screams of pain. I look up when there screams stop and i see there bodies on the ground on fire. I hear a door fly open and i duck down. "What the hell" a guy says. "Who the fuck did this" Another says. I peak up a little and theres about four guys there looking around. I duck back down again. Another molotov would be nice. I look at my gun. Gotta take care of these guys someway. I peak up aiming my gun and shoot. It hits one guy in the head. I instally duck down. "Find this fucker" one guy shouts. I peak up and shoot again it hits a guy in the shoulder. "Ow fuck" "There he is" I duck just as a bullet flys past. I peak up and there ducked behind things. I notice a molotov being thrown in the air and i move avoiding the bullets and duck behind something else and it explodes into fire right where i was just at. I shoot my gun as a guys about to throw another one and it explodes catching him on fire. Two more. "Fuck you asshole" One of them shouts. One ducks up to shoot his gun and i shoot him before he can shoot and he drops dead. One left. "You killed my friends asshole" "You did the same thing" i shout back. I don't know if all the towns people are dead or if they are just hiding. All the guys that helped fight are dead. I shoot my gun but it misses. I duck down as a bullet flys past. Damn it one shot left. He leans out to shot his gun and i shot him right between the eyes. I stay ducked for a few seconds before i stand up. I look around. Another 7 bodies to add to all the bodies laying around. I guess ill search the houses. I cheak bodies as i make my way to the houses. I pick up a backpack. Joel's backpack. oh man. I shove things in it and put it on. I may have lost my big brother. I walk into the house the guys came out of. Don't remeber whose house this was before. I walk to a door and open it. I see a guy on the ground tied to a chair. "Joel?!" I run over to him and look down at him. "Tommy!?" He says shock written all over his face. I get a knife and cut the rope. I help him up. I notice his thigh bleeding and his face covered in red bruises. "Im fine" He says. I hand him a rag and he pats the blood on his thigh. He drops the rag. "Im so glad to see you" He hugs me.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I guess we can search for survivors" I say to Tommy as we walk out the house. "Good idea". The chances of surivors not very high. We walk in silence. Tommy stops and looks at me. "We'll split up and search houses". "Okay" Me and Tommy go our seperate ways. I walk into a house. Should i call out? I listen for a bit. "Anyone here?" I call out. I listen. Nothing. I walk into the rooms cheaking for people. I open the bedroom door. Oh good god. A family of three all masacured on the floor. I close the door and turn around and head out of the house. I hope i don't find that scene in the next house. I walk to the next house.

Me and Isabella struggle to pull the deer into the house. I killed the deer. Im quite good with the bow and arrow. Joel would be proud. We pull it into the house as Maria walks upstairs. "Wow we'll be eating good. "I also got this" I show her the bunny tied to a loop on my pants. "Good job" We drop the deer. "What should we do with it?" "Skin it and cook it" Isabella says. "But how?" "Were gonna have to make a fire" "Theres some logs in the backyard" "But what about a source of fire" Maria sighs "I don't know" "We could eat it raw" Isabella says. Im not sure if shes joking or not. "Ew" I say making fake puking sounds. Isabella laughs, "I was kidding". "Lets take the deer out back". All three of us drag the deer out back. "Oh hey look a grill" I say pointing to it as we drop the deer. "Doubt it will work" Maria says wiping her hands on her pants. "Never know" "Its what 14 years old or more?" "Sooo" I walk over to it. Looks in good condition surprisngly. "Its a gas grill" I say looking at them. Isabella walks over. She looks at it. "Oh so we put gas in it possibly it could work" "Well lets go find some gas" "We'll go look around Ellie stay here with the deer" "Aw come on man i wanna help" "Your helping by watching the deer" "Its dead it ain't gonna do anything" "I meant watch nothing else eats it" "I know" Maria and Isabella head in the house to go out the front. I look at the deer. "Sorry about killing you buddy" I pet its head.

I reach a house. Sarah and Amy's house. I stop at the door. Hesitate to go in. I don't wanna find Sarah murdered. I take a deep breath and step in. "Sarah" I call out. I don't hear no reply. I walk to her room. I open it a little. I can't find her dead. Please don't be dead. I open the door. "Sarah" I call out again. "Joel?" I hear a voice say. "Yes its me" I look around for her. "Sarah come out baby girl its okay" I see her slowly come out from underneath the bed. She runs over to me tears streaming down her face and hugs me. " I hid under my bed the whole time" "Its okay Sarah" I say stroking her hair. "Your safe now, your with me"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I sit there looking at the deer. Poor buddy sorry i had to kill you. I don't mind killing humans that much anymore, only bad ones, but animals i always feel bad. I hear movement. Maria and Isabella must be back. I look up and am shocked to see a boy maybe my age. I instally stand up and aim my bow and arrow at him. "Who are you" He puts his hands up. "I just saw you here and i thoug-" "I asked you who you were" "Im Jesse" "What do you want" He steps closer. I ready my bow and arrow. "Im very hungry and i see you got deer there" "No" "But-" "No." He steps even closer. "Id advise you to turn around and leave" "Look im a kid your age maybe, you can trust me" "Nobody can be trusted" He steps closer. "Stop, get on your knees hands in the air". "Okay okay" He does as i say. I lower my bow and arrow. I walk over to him and search his pockets pulling whatevers in them out and onto the ground. "Stand up" He stands up and faces me. Thats when i notice his very blue eyes. "This is all you had to defend yourself" I say playing with his knife. "Thats all i needed" "Wheres your parents?" "I don't know our group got seperated by a huge pack of infected" "Oh" I push past him and go back to the deer. "Whats your name?" I ignore him. "Okay, look im just a 16 year old boy i wouldn't hurt anybody unless i had to". Maybe i can build a thing for a fire while i wait. I stand up avoiding looking at the . I feel his eyes on me as i go over to the pile of logs. I try to pick up some logs. Ah geez heavy. "I can help" He tries to take some logs out of my hands. "No" I push past him. He grabs my arm causing me to drop the logs. I jerk my arm causing my sleeve to come up. exposing my bite. Oh man. I pull my sleeve down. "Was that a-"? "No" I pick the logs up. "It was" I ignore him setting up the logs. "How long ago did you get bit"? "along time ago" "How long?" "A year ago" A year ago so im not 14 anymore or maybe i am ive lost track of what month it is hell for all i know today could be my birthday. I look at him waiting for him to react to call me crazy. He pulls down his shirt exposing a bite. "Two weeks". I look at him my eyes get all wide. Hes immune?

I met up with Tommy. "Ohmygod Sarah" "Yeah i found her" "Oh thats great!" "You didnt find any survivors?" "No" "Oh okay..lets get out of here" "Were not gonna stay here?" "No theres dead bodies everywhere burnt down houses and this place is more vulnerable then ever" "Your right". We start walking. "So whats the plan?" Tommy says as we reach the woods. "I don't know i guess walk till we find a town or something".

I sit by the deer shocked speachless. hes immune. Im not the only one. What i don't get is how kids born before all this have what makes us immune. I hear the front door of the house close. There back. "Id advise you to leave now cause-" The door opens. "Hey we got stuff-uh whos this?" Isabella says. "Im Jesse" They look at me and i just shrug. Isabella walks to the firepit i made. "Well lets skin the deer already". I pull out my knife and grab the deer.

"Weve been walking forever" Sarah says. "Yeah i know sweetie we just need to find a place to stay its almost dark". We continue walking. "Is that-"? I look were Tommy is looking. I see smoke in the distance. "Its smoke" "Think its people or just a fire" "Maybe its people" "Well lets stop standing here and lets go find out" "Ugh more walking" Sarah says groaning. "Here ill give you a piggy back ride" I say. She smiles. I get down and she gets on my back. "Your awesome..dad".


End file.
